The Blacklist: The Liaison
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: Sequel To the Dire Wolf. With the death of the Hellhound, the Cabal is trying to salvage the situation and get their hands on Liz, her father Red and most importantly they are looking to take out the one thing standing in their way; the Dire Wolf. The Director is worried and thus he needs another plan to get at Reddington, the Liaison has a plan. Rated T-M. Check inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel to The Blacklist: The Direwolf, I apologize as things in my life haven't been up to scratch and snuff, I have been fighting some personal demons as well having a very difficult transition going from Military life to civilian life, back to military and it's been very difficult to content with leg injuries. I want to take this time and I hope my readers will look into this, when someone willingly chooses the path of a warrior they take on a lot of flak, they take on the pain of others so that families that don't have anyone in the service can sleep safe at night. I am actually the last person that you would think that War, battlefields, and lives lost is a needed. I don't, I'm of a mind that we need a force of people, our protectors that give up normal lives to safeguard their loved ones, their families and their country, but not needlessly be sent out.**

 **Some people use the Veterans and those that currently serve as a political thing, that we would back the current government that has shown us nothing but contempt, tell us that they have no moral obligation to take care of our aging veterans, our injured veterans, our injured current service members. For those that are following the news and see where I am coming from it's a dangerous game where military forces do not have the up-to-date equipment, were we such aged vessels that they are constantly breaking down.**

 **I'm tired, and I'm sick of this, I didn't join the military to be used such as we have been, hell I'm sure there are military out there are of the same mind. We didn't join to serve the government, we didn't join to serve the 1% that hold more money than all the poor make in a year. I joined to serve the country and it's people; the regular people. In return all I ask is that there is care given to those that have served, that continue to serve such as myself. It's not right that we make less than an NHL hockey player, it's not fair that we make less than any civilian.**

 **So I ask that all of you, look into your communities and if you see a homeless veteran, you see a struggling soldier, sailor, airman that you stop and you help them. Look out for us, we look out for you. We don't take holidays, we don't take vacation's, we don't see our own families for months, year at a time. Look into the Wounded Warrior Programs, look into how you can help us when we have nowhere to go, we have no idea what to do when all we know is battle. Some of us are lucky enough to have support but not a lot of us have that. It's all I ask, I've had to struggle alone for the last six months without help, trying to find a job while waiting out my medical to allow me to continue on serving my country.**

 **I'm sorry for this long rant, but I've seen too many of my brothers and sisters injured and not cared for, I've had so many of my brothers and sisters without help that they commit suicide, and something needs to happen. Something needs to give, and people need to rise up. We can only hold our own for so long before we start to crash, burn and die.**

 **My only release is writing and this is how I try and cope the best that I can while trying to keep my spirits up, while trying to fan the flames of my fighting spirit, because I chose to fight for all of you, not for political reasons, not for recognition, not for pity, but because someone has to stand up for the PEOPLE and Human beings.**

 **Back to the story, this takes place a few months or so after the events of The Dire Wolf. As you can tell, it's all raw, I write raw because I have yet to find a good beta, and because honestly I don't think anyone wants to beta any of my stuff, so I do this for my self and for my readers that have really enjoyed the first and slightly shorter 'novel' I started with The Dire Wolf.**

 **All Blacklist Characters belong to the creator of the show, all OC characters are mine and will soon make an appearance in an all original Novel that I am currently plucking through at the moment. I hope you like it, and the relationships I've cultivated as some of them are political in nature LGTB being one of them.**

 **I thank you all for reading this, and if you wish to help please send me a PM and I will respond in kind.**

 **-Guardian**

* * *

Control, everything was about control and in the months that Raymond Reddington had taken off with the FBI Agent Elizabeth Keen, the world had slowly started to fall out of control of the people that wanted to total control of the world and bring about a new order. Money was also a big motivator for a lot of people under the control that was being ripped away and apart piece by piece.

The Director sat in his chair at his desk looking out over the Potomac in the building he was in. A knock on the door had him call out and the person that had come in walked over and stood at the window.

"We haven't been able to find a viable lead on Reddington or the FBI Agent. Everything that we've put into tracking them down has yielded nothing. And our moles within the Japanese Clan are you no doubt aware are dead. Berlin is hunting for Reddington himself and even he has fallen short. What would you like us to do?"

"Get Fitch and see if he can't find Reddington, if not… use him. He's becoming a problem for us and a weakness that Reddington can exploit. Let him falter, and get rid of the other Russians attached to us." The Director said looking at his man, the man left the Directors office leaving the man looking out to the river with concern starting to form on his face.

* * *

 **-3 Months later-**

The tension was thick, the air was tinged with the smell of jasmine and sandalwood, and the glaring that was coming from across the table was crackling as the onlookers watched with baited breath. As everyone stood around the table it was unclear of what was going to happen and who would break first.

"B4."

"You…. You…. You sunk my battleship." Came the disappointed groan of Raymond Reddington, it was unbelievable that as a tactician he lost to his daughter's bodyguard, leaning back in his seat he saw Kamryn chuckle and finish her glass of whiskey before being hugged by Saya and Liz. Dembe sat there laughing seeing the pouting look on his brother's face. Liz had gone over and wrapped her arms around her dad's neck, it had been a long game of Battleship and it was down to each player having the two peg patrol boat. It was a lucky guess on Kamryn's end after Red had a poor guess on his open space were Kamryn had her boat. "I can't believe I lost to you."

"Ahh don't worry bout it, I thought I was going to lose; that was just a bad call on your placement ey Admiral?" Kamryn grinned, Red picked up his glass of scotch and drained it before glowering at Kamryn then kissing Liz's cheek.

"Rub it why don't you Wolf." Kamryn barked out laughing, cleaning up the player's game pieces. It really was a good game, difficult to play. The winner was determined by who had the best poker face as well as the best placement in the way of strategy. Both players were previously in the Navy; one was a US Navy Admiral or would have been, the other was a Technical Lieutenant Commander.

"We should play chess, so much easier to see each others pieces and to see what strategies we can come up with."

"Nah, I think we've had enough of the games tonight, Liz wanted to go out in the morning and get some things for Aram and his girlfriend." Kamryn stood up, taking the games and putting them away on the shelf of the Safe House they were living at for the moment while the Clan completed building their new location for the first time out of Japan.

Saya and Kamryn looked to the father daughter pair after everyone else disbanded, heading to their rooms for the night. Red raised a hand, Kamryn saluted the now semi free man. After the heroics in Vancouver, the saving of the city from a nuclear holocaust, and the death of the Hellhound, Raymond Reddington was pulled off the Top Ten List of the FBI's Most Wanted List. His removal from the list was part of the President's Order after footage and eyewitness testimony helped in the case investigation of The Concierge of Crime. Liz however was placed on a wanted list after Red had taken her from the hospital with the help of the Dire Wolf.

A bounty was now placed on the FBI Agent's head through outside agencies and the Cabal about which Reddington had told Kamryn. The Fulcrum was safely hidden but if the group did not stop soon they would have to release the information out to the public and they would have to let the chips fall where they may.

Allan Fitch was trying hard to get at Reddington even going so far as to use his Ex-Wife to get him out into the open, in the end it ended with the deaths of Allan Fitch and Berlin in what could be called a weird turnabout while the Liaison continued to try and find the missing FBI agents and the Mossad Agent who was now running with Reddington. It was dangerous that now the majority key players of the Taskforce were with the 'criminal'. They did not hold anymore cards on Reddington even with the Cabal searching for his daughter who they had no idea who she was.

This was a chess game that Reddington controlled with a pawn that was actually a second queen, they needed to get the king away from the queen and out of the game but it was going to be difficult because the queen that could do the most damage was the Dire Wolf. The Director tried to put contracts on the Dire Wolf but no agency would take them on and would take the loss of money if it mean it kept their contractors alive. In a world where the darkness was afraid of the Dire Wolf that was a problem in the Cabal's side.

* * *

"Director… I've called up every and all agencies and contractors… there is no one that will take the contract to take on the Dire Wolf, even for the money we are fronting to them. The only thing I would think of is brokering a deal with the Hydra Unit. They are not cheap but they may take on the Dire Wolf and take on Reddington as well, the only problem is that they will be looking into each and every single member of the Cabal and it could be as bad the Fulcrum getting out or even worse sir." The grey haired man sitting in his high backed chair turned and swiveled away from the window to face the desk and look at the Liaison, spreading his hands out onto the table looking at the files of the problem people looking to take on the Cabal. The top file on top of another file was Raymond Reddington's unaltered Service record and file. They had tried when the man was younger to not only groom him for Admiral as he excelled in classes and his time with the Naval Intelligence but to make him a high ranking member of the Cabal. The Cabal needed a man like Reddington to be able to sway people, the inside government to enact their plans for global conflicts, but it turned out that the man was way too smart and what better way to take down the Cabal than to do it from the outside building your own empire to rival that of the Cabal?

"Call the Hydra Unit… try and keep the key members under watch at all times, I want the Dire Wolf, Reddington and his whole damn operation taken out. And if they could do it, I want the President taken out as well. We have the Vice President in our pocket and ready to step up into the place of the President. I want it all to be quiet, if they have to make a scene I want it to look like an accident." The Liaison nodded and turned to leave the room when the Director spoke up again, "And make sure Director Cooper and his lackey Ressler are under twenty-four hour surveillance. If you have to… use them as bait and kill them." The Liaison nodded and left the room as the Liaison closed Reddington's File and looked at Agent Keen's file. Once they took care of the Dire Wolf they would be able to hit Reddington where it hurt, his soft spot for the FBI agent that he had kidnapped would ultimately be his downfall. Picking up the file of the girl the Director looked at the photo of the girl and flipped through other photos, there was nothing on public record of the girl growing up and it was almost as if she had just shown up out of nowhere as a nobody. Her records where clean and there was nothing about the girl that would stand out making her anything special. Setting the file down the Director opened Reddington's file again and started at face of the man that had been a pain the ass of the Cabal for over twenty years. Looking down to Elizabeth Keen's photo the Director picked up the picture from under the paperclip and held it up beside Raymond's face and between the two of them.

It was then that the Director looked closer at the images, and he saw the connection. His daughter had actually survived the fire and he was the FBI Agent. He finally had something on the two of them, he finally had the daughter that had been missing all those years and the girl that had survived the fire.

"Son of a…"

* * *

Liz had been walking along with Kamryn at a place that held fresh fish at dock side and passed beside the stores that held local trinkets among other local items and foods.

"So this is Granville Island?"

"Yes it is, it's small and does a lot of theatre shows during the early fall. It's called the Fringe Festival and people come every year to compete and earn recognition and so on." Liz looped her arm through Kamryn's as they walked through crowds. Kamryn was more human looking in stone washed jeans, a grey knitted sweater with a black sports jacket over top it and a blue-purple toque topped off with her grey waterproof hikers.

Liz was wearing leggings, a blue sweater with a matching toque and a black wool coat with a pair of warm looking hikers and wool socks, they walked in happy companionship looking for things to get Aram and Samar. Making their way to a tea shop they went in and explored about getting a tea set for Samar along with an assortment of teas that Kamryn had done research on her new compatriot. Getting Aram some tea as well they left the tea shop and continued on under the bridge covered areas looking around the small shops. Kamryn pulled Liz into an artist's shop and picked up some ink and a few brushes for Saya to do some painting for her. For Kamryn she picked up a number of charcoal and pencils and charcoal/chalk like sticks and a new drawing pad. Liz never saw Kamryn so childlike as she browsed about and with some of the things that she wanted to get but didn't Liz made a note to get Red or Dembe to pick the exact items up for Kamryn as a gift.

After paying for their purchases Liz and Kamryn continued on along Granville Island and even came to a hat shop that Kamryn poked into, Liz laughed when she saw Kamryn looking around, Liz's attention turned to the fedoras that lined the walls. Walking to the counter Liz saw her father in her mind's eye and wondered if she should get him one.

"7 3/8th…"

"Huh?"

"Reddington… 7 3/8th for his head size." Kamryn came over with a wider brim set fedora on her head than the Kabana style she was used to seeing on Kamryn or the style Red was known typically for. Raising an eyebrow Kamryn pulled it off and fixed her toque hair that she had.

"It's coming up to Halloween, Saya and I are going to an outing. You should ask your dad if he'll take you along with us."

"It's October already?"

"You haven't been paying much attention to the time that has gone by have you?"

Liz blushed and looked at hats as Kamryn put the hat back on canted to the side over left eye, looking into the mirror Kamryn nodded and took it off handing the hat to the counter man and paid for it, it was a midnight black with a matte black band. Liz looked at the hats as Kamryn's was boxed up and set in a bag onto the counter. Liz had a look through the Fedoras as Kamryn took in her trying to figure out something for her dad.

"You know if you want to get him a hat, most are about the same, but the bands usually speak out. Choose something that would have you in it. Be it colour, the material…" Kamryn watched as Liz chose a jet black fedora make of beautiful heavy duty wool, the band had a red band on it that Liz ran a finger of the silk material as if lost in a memory.

"This one… I'll get Red this one." Handing it back to the counter man and asking for the right size from Kamryn, Liz paid for the hat and the two left with their purchases in hands as they continued on with their day. Once back on the Clan property and temporary housing that had been built the two had put away their purchases going to see where the others were at. Saya and Red were talking over some plans when Kamryn softly stepped into the room and behind the two that had their backs to them. Dembe and Mr. Kaplan looked up long enough to see Kamryn and didn't say anything and continued on. Kamryn set her hands on Saya's waist and leaned into her back and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Saya shifted her hand on top of Kamryn's in a greeting as they went over the blue prints for the home that they all would be sharing. Liz had come in and joined Red at his side looking at the modern and yet Japanese looking home plans while tucking into her father's side. It would be a mirror of the house that Kamryn owned in Japan with the addition of a couple more rooms, a safe room and a tunnel that lead into the cave systems that had been found under the mountains. After the meeting was done Red and Liz left to get dinner together while Kamryn stood at Saya's side looking at her while discussing plans about dealing with the Cabal.

"You know that the FBI is under the control of the Cabal now correct?"

"I do, I got the report you sent me about the tails on Agent's Cooper and Agent's Ressler. There isn't much we can do other than try to plant in some of the clan… the only problem is that they will the see the clan as they are Japanese."

"What about Dria?" Kamryn's head snapped to the side at the mention of her friend.

"I can't do that… not to her." Saya rose an eyebrow and pulled down the collar of Kamryn's shirt to run a finger over one of the scars that 'Dria had left behind. Kamryn shivered and gazed at Saya to see what she would do other than play with the discoloured tissue.

"You know that she has contacts that could go into it, it would have to be here, but it would have to be someone that would have to be vetted by not only her but cleared by us and the clan." Kamryn sighed and dropped her head once lightly for a nod.

"I know… I just don't want her getting hurt."

"I'm sure 'Dria knows how to play that game very well, look at what she's done and how well hidden she is despite her public appearances. There is a reason she is known as the Viper, she'll be okay Kamryn." Saya pulled the collar down more to see the extent of the deep older scar.

"Do you remember how you got this one?"

"How could I forget? 'Dria attacked me shortly after her rape. She got me pretty good before I could get her to the hospital, she had no idea that it was me that had rescued her that night, she still doesn't know." Saya put the collar back as she put both hands on Kamryn's chest lightly as she stood front to front with her partner.

"One day you will have to tell her what you did, one day she will have to know the truth as to what you did to her attacker." Kamryn lowered her head a fraction more letting shame and sadness show from behind her eyes as her face visibly aged before Saya, "Remember that you did what you did to protect her further and other women that this man had assaulted, without you there would be a dangerous predator that would continue his terror." Kamryn's face shifted to anger at the thought of the monster being free and loose instead of what she did to him. Saya put a hand to Kamryn's face and lifted it so she could see the fire burning behind those eyes.

"No one should have to ever go through what she did and I'm torn by what I did, but torn because it took something from 'Dria that she can never have back." Kamryn growled low at that as Saya leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on Kamryn's lips before stepping back.

"And it is why I let you help her as she had helped you. Now go and talk to her, get the Viper to help us. The clan cannot do anything and it will be up to you to help protect and cover her the best that you can, I have other plans that need to be attended to and I'm sure from the text message that your phone got that she's waiting for you." Kamryn's head cocked to the side at that comment as Kamryn looked to her cell phone and the text message from her friend.

"I still don't know how you did that." Saya laughed warmly before taking Kamryn's hand and pulling her away towards the kitchen were the voices of Red and Liz telling stories warmed the atmosphere and warmed Kamryn's darkened mood as they spread out an array of foods and the eating implements. Sitting on the floor of the kitchen father and daughter sat beside each other with their backs leaning against the wall while Saya and Kamryn sat side by side against the cabinets while Dembe was sitting on a box. It was a heart-warming sight as the 'family' of sorts sat and had dinner like normal people instead of being the people that the world saw them as.

It was about time for everyone to sleep as Kamryn pulled on her wool coat buttoning up before she flipped the collar up to her high collar look over her changed work attire. Saya stood by the door and held out a folder for Kamryn to take, picking up the car keys Kamryn walked over and took the folder and stepped up to Saya offering her a soft smile.

"Go to your friend, help her and enjoy the night alright?"

"I'll try to… but know…"

"I know Kamryn, I love you too and it's okay I understand what you have to do, me and 'Dria talked at length about this, I know where your heart and soul lie." Saya and Kamryn shared a soft kiss before the scarred woman left the home and shut the door softly behind her that was quickly locked. Kamryn went to the car and unarmed it before climbing in and putting the folder to the side as she looked to the house and the occupants inside. Something was coming and the Direwolf would need all the friends that she would need. There would people that would come after those that she was sworn to protect and Liz was at the top of the list beside her father and 'Dria would be one of the few people that could keep tabs and eyes in places that they no longer could, it would just be difficult for Kamryn to ask of her friend because of the anniversary of her attack six years to the day.

Putting the key into the ignition Kamryn turned the car over and looked at the house one last time before she backed out of the drive way and proceeded to the home of her friend within the city that she never left despite all the evil that crawled in its back alley's like a cancer.

* * *

The drive to the city was one of the most unsettling things for Kamryn because it reminded her so much of the past and the areas that she had been warned about to never go, places and streets to not walk down either during the day or the night. It was disgusting how people could treat each other the way that they were. It was ever more disgusting that it was the world that Kamryn lived in, killed in and defended in.

The darkness learned of what the Direwolf was and learned that the Wolf had come back home, those that thought the Wolf was a joke learned quickly by arrests or by Kamryn having come across a back alley mugging or drug transaction that the city was under watch. Kamryn had left those creeps in a heap usually by the front doors of the police station when no one was looking, otherwise it would be an anonymous call for police to pick up the scum. As petty as it was Kamryn was a highly paid and now permanent fixture within Reddington's Organization and those that had tried to attack Red only learned and had been attacked by the Direwolf and the ninja Clan in return. No one was ever left alone and with the increased actions of the Cabal and putting Liz on the quiet but actively sought after list that they needed more help.

Arriving at 'Dria's home Kamryn parked and cut the engine before she pulled the folder from the passenger seat and opened it looking at the information including the contracts for Liz before Kamryn ran a hand through hair and got out and locked up. Heading for the high-rise apartment elevator Kamryn hit the button and thought about the last time that Kamryn shared 'Dria's anniversary, hearing the elevator ding Kamryn stepped in and turned around on the spot and hit the button for the top floor. Feeling the elevator shift and move heading up Kamryn shook the images away from the night that she found 'Dria on the floor of her apartment after the call from help, each floor brought up the images and the rage that she felt for the man that had been her boyfriend. Taking a deep breath the elevator stopped and Kamryn stepped out and down the hall to the on door that would lead to the home of her friend, what state her friend would be in Kamryn didn't know because it had been so long ago.

The door was partly open but music softly played, pushing the door open lightly Kamryn stepped through and looked around smelling candles, hearing blues music in the back ground the lights at a soft dim. Softly shutting the door Kamryn locked it and chained the door lock before turning around and stepping softly through the foyer and stepped by a pair of heels and coming by the kitchen that held the remains of dinner cooked up and an already empty bottle of wine with a second one half empty already a wine glass nowhere in sight. Stepping into the kitchen Kamryn looked around before putting her hands by the stove and over the elements, dinner was recently done and the elements still hot, 'Dria finished dinner not too long ago. Stepping back into the foyer Kamryn headed down and past the dining room seeing nothing on the table before going towards the living room where Kamryn stopped and watched her friend with a glass of wine in hand dancing solo.

Kamryn watched her friend as her hips swayed, her feet shifted in time to the music, 'Dria's eyes were closed as she spun and moved her arms along her body and back up before she swayed again and shifted her feet before dipping slightly. Watching her finish her glass of wine Kamryn put the folder down on the coffee table and silently stepped to her and putting a hand at the back of Dria's waist positioning herself as the lead of the dance, Dria's eyes never opened as Kamryn took the wine glass and moved the two of them close enough to the coffee table for her to put her down before she took up Dria in the proper dance position with a hand in hers and one at her back. Dria never opened her eyes and let Kamryn lead as they moved together almost as close as a tango, but an almost movement like the waltz as they moved back, twisted, dipped, ground, swayed and gripped at each other. When the song was done, Kamryn and Dria danced a couple more songs before they stopped at the fourth song in for Kamryn.

"Dria…" the woman clung to Kamryn as she wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry out all the pain, all the suffering and for the fact that there would be no one else that she could physically intimate with. They stood there in the living room as Kamryn let her friend grieve.

Once Dria had calmed down the two moved to sit on the couch, but not before Kamryn made tea for the both of them and they sat in silence after Kamryn had taken her coat off and left hanging over the back of the couch. Dria was curled up into Kamryn side as Kamryn ran up and down Dria's shoulder staring at nothing, not talking about anything.

"Thank you for being here this year…"

"I'm sorry I haven't been around for the years before, I know I should have been and I wasn't."

"You are here this year and that's what makes all the difference." Kamryn looked down and kissed the crown of Dria's head and took a deep breath and resumed rubbing her shoulder in small circles. With her shoes off behind the couch and her feet kicked up on the coffee table the two friends sat there before Dria ran a hand over Kamryn's thigh and up to her stomach and resting her hand there feeling the rough scars from the burns that Kamryn had suffered many, many years ago.

"I want to see the scars…" Kamryn looked down as Dria's gaze tipped up, Kamryn cocked her head to the side suddenly she felt very guarded and defensive about the request. Dria sat up and moved so that she was straddling Kamryn's thighs, "I want to see what they did to you…"

"You've seen the scars Dria… you know what they look like."

"I've seen them when I was drunk and in near darkness, what we do is usually left to the darkness but I want to see what they did to you." Kamryn swallowed and looked again dropping her head a fraction as Dria rested her hands on Kamryn's chest before unbuttoning the shirt slowly. Kamryn should have known this was going to come one year, she didn't like to be vulnerable but Dria had never seen the real extent even in their last sessions together. With each button undone Kamryn set both hands on either side of Dria's thighs and watched her eyes as they took in the scarring that started up at the right side of her neck and into her hairline from where she had been laying on a piece of metal that had wrapped around her. The scarring was a mixture of burns, cuts, and grafts and as Dria took in the damage, the shirt opened more as Kamryn closed her eyes feeling the tracing of Dria's fingers along the ruined flesh.

Images flashed through Kamryn's brain as she remembered the past, as she closed her eyes she was taken back to a time when she was less ruined and more whole and in a place where her family was still alive.

* * *

 **-Eight Years Ago-**

Grunting with effort to put the pack on her back Kamryn stood in her Navy NCD's and Beret on her head, she had just gotten off the boat and there stood her family, they were there to welcome her back after her nine month deployment away on the open sea in a place that she couldn't tell her family. Hugging her aunts and uncles she turned to her mother and father and hugged the two of them tightly before they all took off back her parents' house.

They had set her up in the guest bedroom and let her unpack for the month that she would be staying with them, still wearing her military clothing she stepped out of the room and Kamryn looked to the room that had boxes of unpacked things. Pushing the door open Kamryn looked into the room seeing the writing on the boxes before she felt the presence of her father behind her.

"Don't dwell on it."

"How can I not, it's my brother. I can't help but wonder if there was something that I could have done to help change his future." Kamryn stepped back and looked to the age and weathered face of her father who looked into the room for a moment before switching and turning his gaze to Kamryn.

"No there isn't, he chose the life of crime, he chose to put himself in the position he is now. That is his problem not yours it was never yours Kamryn. Remember we all choose who we want to be in life and he chose poorly." Kamryn's father put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it before he walked away and down the hall to his study. Kamryn looked into the room once more and peered into some of the boxes pulling a few items out and looking over the things inside. Tossing the items back into the open box Kamryn left the room and shut the door behind her and headed downstairs and to the kitchen where she saw her mother at a cutting board taking apart a chicken and tossing the bones into a zip lock bag.

"Hey mom."

"Kamryn…" Kamryn moved to go and help her mother out by putting away the dishes in the dishwasher, it was quiet and it was to be expected it had taken years to repair their relationship but with the arrest, conviction and the imprisonment of her son she realized that she taken the wrong route when it came to the way she had treated her daughter growing up. They had finally made up when her son had attacked her and Kamryn had been there to pry him off his mother and to get a licking from Kamryn.

The courts found that on top of the extortion and drug dealing he had been implicated in several murders and had been charged with them ultimately landing him in a maximum security prison away from his family. When Caleb had tried to appeal and it failed he had blamed Kamryn for turning his family against him and it was a news worthy story when he had attacked her at the appeal and Kamryn was hospitalized when he tried to make a run for it.

"How were your travels?"

"It was good, got to visit Hawaii and I watered your plants when I was down there like I promised, and the place is cleaned up I made sure of it. It's ready for you to go back down next month. How are you?"

The knife in hand scraped against the cutting board a few of cuts before the knife stopped and Kamryn's mother turned and looked at Kamryn with tears in her eyes.

"Your brother called us again…"

"What did he want?"

"Told us when he got out we would get what was coming to us and there would be no way that we would be saved." Kamryn stepped up to her mother and pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Mom…. Penny, he can't do anything to you and I would die before I let him come back into your life. He's already hurt dad enough you don't deserve that." Kamryn stepped back and put both of her hands on her mother's shoulders taking in the creases on her face, the grey that was starting to show more and more every day through the red and brown hair. Her mother's face sagged in sadness every day and it showed how depressed she was becoming with the fear of the threat of her head and the fact that she thought she had done her son wrong over the years. "Even if he manages to get connections outside of the prison they would be stupid to try and attack us here at our home, and they would be stupid enough to try and attack when there are military and police living in the complex as your neighbours."

Penny nodded as her husband came down with his tablet in hand, he was looking over a medical report that was sent to him via a nurse about one of his patients.

"Garret what did I tell you about bringing your working downstairs with you?"

"Ahh but this is a case I need to be kept updated on, we are trying to figure out if the young boy is going to need to put on the register for an organ transplant. It's touch and go to see if his kidneys are going to fail over the next day or two or if the medication will help reverse the damage to both of them."

"How is the young guy anyways?"

"He's not doing too great, was at school and playing soccer when he took a kidney shot with the ball, we thought it was going to be just simple bruising but it turned out that the injury revealed more than just bruised kidneys and that's what we are trying to figure out. They are shutting down, both of them."

"Well, if there anyone that could figure it out it's you dad. I wouldn't worry too much about it things work themselves out in the end."

"You know Grace is saying there might be something more as the boy's heart is slowly starting to fail as well, maybe I'll consult her later on see what she has to say." Nodding Kamryn helped her mother finish with the food and cooking, when they sat down to eat Kamryn shared some stories that she could without getting into trouble. It was mainly her telling about her swimming with sharks, traveling to places and trying new foods. They shared a good number of laughs as they had their dinner, dessert and through their clean up. At the end of the night both of her parents went to bed as Kamryn sat on the deck and looked out to the moon on the clear night and sat back breathing in the air of the ocean that was not too far off.

A phone rang and Kamryn got up and picked up the phone it woke up her parents without looking at the caller ID, a male voice at the other end of the line spoke up.

 _"How does it feel to be home?"_

"Who is this?"

 _"Oh you damn well know who it is, you put me in prison and now I'll show why they should have given me the needle. You should have stayed away Kamryn."_

There was a click at the other end and Kamryn looked at the phone before shutting it off and putting it down. Growling low Kamryn when to her neighbours and knocked on their doors and when the occupants saw here and the phone in hand they let her in. Sitting down with cups of coffee Kamryn told her neighbours and her older compatriots what happened and they swore to look out after her parents and family. The police Sergeant had called up his superiors to inquire about the whereabouts of Caleb Destler. The one military office called the MP's and the military NCM's looked between Lieutenant Commander Destler, and the Army Captain, they took the private orders from their commanding officers to look out after the Destlers'.

They stayed up all night coming up with a plan but little did they know that no matter how well laid out the plans were, it would be nothing but destruction and sadness. A couple weeks after shadow watching the Destlers' Kamryn stood at her mother's side in the Law office she worked in and listened as the police and federal investigators stood by and explained that Caleb Destler had escaped and it hadn't been reported. Kamryn turned and looked at the RCMP officer with crossed arms.

"When did he escape?"

"We don't know, prison guards are being interrogated as we speak right now. We have no idea as of how your brother got out."

"You are aware of the death threats to my family correct?"

"We are aware." Nodding Kamryn stepped up beside her mother who had her hands covering her face to cover the tears of fear that were streaming down her face. Kneeling down beside her mom, her law partner walked in and moved to the front of the desk, standing Kamryn looked at Garret Anderson. Garret Anderson had been a long-time friend of her mother's and they shared a brother-sister relationship and they built the law firm that dealt with any all sorts of court cases.

"Do you mind picking up the lunch from downstairs? I'll stay with your mom." Kamryn nodded and started for the lobby of the elevator the police and quickly left after they informed her mother. There was a repair guy fixing some lights in the ceiling, a UPS driver picking up packages. As she hit the button for the elevator Kamryn put her hands into her pockets and thought about what would go down next, her neighbours were taking the time off they could to shadow her family and when the door opened she passed by a the neighbour Master Corporal with some coffee, nodding Kamryn stepped onto the elevator and hit for the ground floor.

Stepping off the elevator there was some sort of issue at the front lobby desk and as Kamryn stepped forwards all she had was a moment before an explosion ripped through the lobby, the elevators and several floors up. Something burning had collapsed onto Kamryn who screamed in pain as a sheet of metal from somewhere had wrapped around her middle, something attached to her neck and her arm as she was blown to the ground. Smelling flesh burn Kamryn was in and out of pain and she had no idea how much had time had passed but someone was spraying her down with water as someone was prying something off of her, there was so much pain and the black around the edges of her vision darkened, something was pulled away from her and there were screams and something pressed to her body and face before she passed out.

The next time that Kamryn had woken up she had no idea what had happened, she was so fuzzy and part of her vision was skewed by white but she couldn't open her right eye. Blinking slowly she looked around turning her head gingerly to see the beeping machines. There was a dull feeling of some sort of weight on her left hand, so turning her head gingerly and carefully she saw her friend Dria with her head by her hand and her hands over hers.

Grunting softly Kamryn shifted and it woke the woman up who looked at her with tears in her eyes, Kamryn blinked her one eye and turned her gaze to the police officer and military dressed man at the door. Dria stood up and left the room as the two men walked in and shut the door. By the end of the talk there was a pain filled anguished roar that echoed down the halls as nurses and doctors fled to the room as alarms blared.

That was the last time that Kamryn saw Dria due to her rage, her anger and the fact that she now had no one left, her father had been killed in a blast at the hospital that he worked at, her mother was killed in the fire from the explosion left by whatever took the law firm out and fifty other people. It was a year of recovery through grafts, it was during this time that Kamryn learned that her physical features had changed, it took time for her to overcome the fact that the metal that had been wrapped around her front at an angle had cooked the skin and fat of her breasts to the point that a double mastectomy was required and there would be no way for her to have implants as there was not enough skin to take the implants. Kamryn had muscle replacements on her chest and her torso for the extremely damaged areas along her side, her pecs and her abs. It took further months of recovery that she retired from the military but she took on the challenge of recovery to become something more.

She had delved into the underworld and learned the tricks of the trade to become someone the criminal element might use for their crew until they found that that Kamryn had used them to get at her brother. Everything she was doing was in the search of her brother who had started becoming known as the Hell Hound. Kamryn quickly carved out the name of Dire Wolf through her assassinations and her ability to politically tie and implicate to the truly wicked, as well as becoming a dangerous bodyguard.

She had met Saya while providing protection detail to the daughter of a Senator that was fighting against an unknown evil that that not Kamryn had been able to penetrate until the meeting of Reddington. The years prior to the death of the Hell Hound had left bloody swaths from the siblings with the only difference that Kamryn was sought out for protection and the other was sought out for destruction and terrorist acts.

Kamryn's ability to hit silently, destructively, and creatively earned her her legendary status in a few short years instead of decades. The connections she forged in beginning came from close friends of whom she did not care of their life style so long as they didn't kill innocents, it was the opening from an old classmate who was part of the Italian mafia that had taken on the payments to help heal Kamryn and pay for her medical bills. In return Kamryn protected the old family that used fear and blackmail instead of murder and extortion to get what they wanted. An old family that did business through the family and honesty even for criminals, and for their services they provided protection details and the occasional wet works team.

From there they put Kamryn through everything and they allowed to her to go after payments were squared away, they knew that she was in just for the skills and the skills they gave her, the only request was that if she needed help that she would have to pay fees like the rest. Kamryn agreed to their terms and she hadn't had to use them, but for their generosity in teaching her she gave the family money whenever she could and sent in as a thank you, the mafia was a strange one because they initially did not want the money but they took it when Kamryn told them to invest in the community and help the elderly and the youth to stay out of the life of crime.

Time continued to go by as Kamryn took on more and more dangerous jobs, took out the equally dangerous until she was attacked by a European serial killer and nearly gutted, but was saved by the Japanese clan. They took her in and healed her as best as they could for Kamryn had saved the daughter of the Clan Leader. The two during her time in recovery grew close and Kamryn ended up leaving and nearly breaking Saya's heart because of the wish of the Clan leader.

The scars grew older, tighter, through the years and it was a testament of what Kamryn had been through, and what she could continue to go through.

* * *

Opening her eyes Kamryn looked at Dria and saw that her shirt was off and Dria was at Kamryn's back running a hand down the scars that disappeared below the belt line. The muscles under the damaged flesh rippled and tightened under the touch as Kamryn looked over her shoulder and Dria moved a bit raising a hand to cup the side of Kamryn's face as they touched foreheads.

"I had no idea how bad it was… they never showed us."

"It was bad, the pain was unbearable at times, recovery hurt as they stretched the skin and the new muscles that I had donated and grafted to me. It was a miracle that I could even feel what I can now with how bad the burns were."

"I wish you had stayed and not disappeared when you did."

"I had to, I couldn't let you see me like that. You know how private I am Dria." Taking a deep breath Kamryn let it out slowly as Dria rubbed her thumb lightly along Kamryn's cheek before kissing the damaged skin on the right side of Kamryn's face. Kamryn's eyes opened as she leaned back and pulled Dria out from around her and she crawled back onto Kamryn's lap.

"I'm glad you are here."

"Always…"

Kamryn and Dria sat there touching foreheads listening and feeling each others emotions, Dria gripped tightly at Kamryn as the woman pushed herself to a stand and took her friend who clung to her with her legs wrapped around her waist to her bedroom. The two of them engaged each other on the anniversary of something that destroyed one life and began something new, the file would wait til tomorrow as the two friends helped each other through their past and pains.

* * *

Sun filtered in as a low moan issued from the bed and the tangled up sheets, the curtains stood partly open as the light game through and shone on the two that were slowly waking from last night's activities. The first thing Kamryn in her position was Dria's hair and her head on her chest listening to the beating of her heart. Kamryn raised her hand that was had been protectively wrapped around Dria's back and swept the hair away from her face and looked at the starting to wake face of her friend. Smiling softly Kamryn put her arm back and gently squeezed her which was returned with the arm that was around her middle.

"Morning."

"Morning Kamryn." Laying there the only thing that Dria did was tangle her legs up more with Kamryn's and snuggle closer to Kamryn while sighing contently. They laid like that until Dria moved her arm below the sheet that was covering at least their waists and it was Kamryn that groaned before she flipped Dria over and they came together again. When they finally left the bed, showered and were clothed Kamryn sat at the island with the file spread out before her as Dria moved around making them tea.

"So other than the anniversary of my past, Saya mentioned that there was something going on and something you wanted to ask of me."

"I don't want to put you in any position that you could mean you could get hurt."

"What's the job, I want to hear it come from you." Dria looked at Kamryn and the ex-sailor couldn't help but lift the corner of her mouth up into a semblance of a smile, Dria was always commanding and controlling even when they went to college together.

"We need eyes in the federal law enforcement, we are having problems with the Cabal and them placing people into the FBI and other locations looking for Keen, it's becoming a problem if we have no way of keeping track of the Task Force or get in contact with Agents Ressler or Cooper." Dria moved to Kamryn's side and sat on her lap sideways as she looked over the file. Kamryn smiled and wrapped and arm around Dria to keep her from falling off her perch.

"You need in on the Americans, and you want mole against a mole. I'll have to talk to either the Irish Dragons, or the 'Vampire'. I wouldn't trust anyone else but those two if you want a chameleon in on the FBI, the problem is that the hit out on them before and the Direwolf was supposedly contracted to take them out. I'll have to convince them otherwise that you are not out to get them." Dria put and arm around Kamryn's neck and playing with the hair at the back her head causing Kamryn's eyes to close against her will.

"The Vampire? Last I heard there was a contract out to have them hunt me, I had no idea…"

"Supposedly… I will look into it, the Vampire will answer my call personally at least. Seeing as he has been watching my side business when I am not at the dungeon." Kamryn chuckled, she should have known that she would close contacts enough that she could have easy contact, and if the Vampire was a protector of sorts for Dria then it would make sense that Dria would have something close enough to what Kamryn was.

"He's not a protector if that's what is going through your head Kamryn. He's dangerous but he keeps the business coming in and running while going about his business. He's an information gatherer, it's how I am up to date and able to run with the criminals and remain hidden." Kamryn chuckled and dropped her head some, "There is only one protector and I'm currently sitting on her lap at the moment."

"Fair enough Dria, fair enough."

"I'll talk to the Vampire later today when I go to the dungeon, I will contact you once I have spoken to him, if not I will look into contacting the Irish Dragons. That group might be a bit more willing but I don't know if they would be willing to get into the FBI to keep tabs on the Cabal." Kamryn nodded and rested the side of her face on Dria's shoulder wrapped both arms around Dria's waist as they sat there comfortably.

When the two finally parted Dria stepped up close and wrapped her arms around Kamryn and hugged her tightly, Kamryn returned the sentiment and kissed the top of her friend's head before letting go. The two left with Kamryn returning to the temporary home. When she had pulled up Kamryn parked the car and saw Hudson outside with Red and Liz watching the dog.

Kamryn got out of the car and shut the door locking up as the small little terrier ran up and jumped at Kamryn's legs. Kamryn knelt down and laughed rubbing the dog's head as the little dog tried to climb up onto Kamryn's leg once again.

"Hello."

"Reddington, Liz." Kamryn stood up and walked over to the two and stuck her hands into her jacket pockets to warm her hands.

"You are coming back a bit late aren't you?"

"No, I come back exactly when I mean to, beside there are other things that I must attend to if we are to try and stay a step or two ahead of the Cabal. Because we no longer have eyes on the Cabal in the FBI or where you used to work Liz, Saya and I discussed a plan in which we talked to a contact of mine to get eyes into the game as it were. Liz cannot return to her job and we are looking at the Cabal putting contracts out on both you and her."

Red's eyebrows furled and put his hands into pants pockets taking a step away from Liz and looking down the road, his eyes glazed over as he thought about his next moves against the Cabal. If there were contracts out of him that was something he could deal with, but if there were hits out on his daughter that's an entirely different matter in itself. He would need the Fulcrum and he would have to keep an eye out on anyone hunting for it.

His thoughts turned to a report from within his organization that Luther Braxton was looking for something, Red would have to look further into the situation and see if there was any merit for any form of concern, if there was he was going to have to figure out what to do and he would have to tell Kamryn to keep Liz out of pubic sight until he could deal with it. Bringing himself back to the present he turned to see Kamryn and Liz talking about something before they looked over and stared at Red in almost a comical fashion.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing." Liz and Kamryn turned and walked away with Hudson looking at Red like he had done something wrong, Red cocked his head and took a step to follow before he stepped on something and almost slipped, he managed to catch himself and looked down finding that he stepped in Hudson's poop and it was Red's loud swearing that had Kamryn and Liz laugh heartily as they entered the house with Hudson speeding inside to avoid the unhappy Red.

* * *

 **-3 Weeks later-**

"Red, you can't do this to her. You have to tell your daughter, this isn't going to go away…"

"I don't expect it to go away, but I will not have her anywhere near this situation."

"And you want me to lie to your daughter, I protect her as it's my job but also because we are family. You are telling me that I need to take her and hide her?" Red put his hand down on the table by the reports that Mr. Kaplan had given him.

"I can't risk Braxton drawing her out into the open, you've already killed Berlin for the death of Fitch. You have a contact within the Cabal provided he doesn't get himself shot and Dria has eyes in on the FBI for us. The problem is now that there is a new player alongside Braxton. The Hydra are in play and these guys are nasty ass pieces of work. If they are in, you can count on them to have eyes on every single Cabal member because if even one of them backs out or double crosses the Hydra, they all fall." Kamryn threw down the file folder she had in hand on top of the paperwork that Red had, "And it's not just them, take a guess who's the mediator between the two?"

"The Liaison…"

"This guy, whomever it is. They are working directly with the Director, I've got wind from the Vampire that the Liaison is working some sort of agenda with Director to move forward a time table. They are also looking for Liz, or Masha… the name of your daughter that had been kidnapped for that brief period of time, they are also looking for a Katerina Rastova…"

"No… no, no, no…" Red looked mildly panicked and that would be putting it mildly as Kamryn watched the man dig around for something. Kamryn's eyebrow was raised as she stepped closer, Red pulled a very old card and his cellphone out punching in numbers and putting the phone to his ear listening to the ringing, "Pick up…" Red stood there for two minutes before he shut the phone off and threw it across the room in a fit of aggression.

"I need you to keep my daughter away from the tv, the news and anything that she might pick up. I have to go, I have to try and salvage this situation."

"What's going on Red?" Red went for the door and opening it to see Dembe standing there, stopping and looking back at Kamryn the man looked to his daughter's protector dropping his head down a fraction before he left the room and house with Dembe in tow. That was the first time Kamryn's life that she had no idea of what to do in the situation that she had been put in, turning and putting her back to the door she put her hands into her pockets and dropped her head. Having no idea how long she had been standing there Kamryn heard a timid voice that shook her out of her revere and her gaze turned to Liz who stood in the doorway with Red's jacket clutched in her arms.'

"Where is Red?"

"I don't know Liz… I really don't know…" Kamryn turned fully as the woman came in and went to Kamryn who wrapped her arms around Liz as the woman cried. Kamryn swore mentally and berated Red for doing this, he would have to get the Vampire to keep an eye on the FBI as well as keep Liz away from wherever Red was so that she could kick his ass soundly and drag him back to his daughter.

Putting Liz to bed Kamryn turned on the news in her room and stood in front of the TV with her arms crossed over her chest a low growl coming from her throat and phone in hand. Saya walked in after having taken a shower and she walked over to Kamryn and put her arms around Kamryn's middle and her chin on Kamryn's shoulder looking at the screen.

"Reddington has pulled a disappearing act?"

"Yes, he wouldn't tell me anything. The only thing that I got out of was a name Katerina Rostova…" There was a sharp intake and Kamryn's head snapped to the side and looked at Saya who let go of Kamryn and moved to the front of her.

"Do you know her?"

"I know of her; my father knew her. Trained her, but I we never saw her it was a one on one thing, there was apparently some difficult history between her and Red, something happened and it involves Liz."

"Do you know what it was?"

"No, just that there was a very strong familiar bond, father didn't speak much but there is something very intriguing about the situation that Red left at a turn of a dime at the mention of the name."

"I contacted the Vampire and he's not exactly happy but he'll keep an eye on the FBI. There have been rumblings within the unit about Agents Ressler and Agent Cooper, but right now it's a leash control. There have a been a few meetings that the Vampire was able to get intel on and it has something to do with a man named Luther Braxton and something called the Factory." Kamryn stepped away and put her cellphone down and looked at the screen again shaking her head as Saya took up one of Kamryn's hands and brushed her thumb over some of the burn scars on the top of the hand.

"We'll find Reddington and we'll figure this out."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been a very long time since I've updated anything and for that I apologize. As you are aware and what I've said before I've been dealing with some difficult periods in my life. I have had some small good luck and some bad luck right now life is just rough, however I have managed to get a novel started, I have managed to get this chapter up that I had mostly written but fell into a state of depression with stopped all of my writing, up into what I have now. I have also been binge watching Blacklist to see what I can screw around with and what i can do to change the story including the players as I stupidly did no write out all of my plot points like I had done with the first story. Oh well, I shall make this work including making longer and longer chapters to help with my writing. As you are all aware, I do not have a beta and as such all of my work is raw.**

 **I do not own the blacklist because if I did I would be rich and not in the position I am in now financially, oh well. The only thing I do own are the characters that are not of the Blacklist, and if you stick with me you will get to see Kamryn very soon in her own original novel and if all plays out this would be a cross over fanfiction with the Blacklist and hopefully I can make good coin out of that, I have bills to pay like all the adults out there.**

 **Anyways read, review, enjoy, it's good to be back for a bit.**

* * *

It was October 30th and a Friday to boot, however it had also been two weeks since Red took off leaving Liz in the care of Kamryn. To take Liz's mind off the fact that her father had taken off like he had, Kamryn got Liz involved with her yearly Halloween ritual that she held every year no matter where she was. And it usually involved scaring adults or keeping an eye on the city and scaring the criminals.

This year Kamryn decided to keep closer to kids, there was a request from Dria that an orphanage was looking to give the kids some cheer so Kamryn said that she would take the kids out for an hour and that she would have a couple of adults accompanying them.

So instead of looking like an undead monster Kamryn opted to be the Shadow, easier to cover her face as well as conceal weapons under her cloak. Saya went a 1940's gangster girlfriend and she pulled it off very well despite being Japanese. Liz it took a bit longer, but in the end she went as Blackwidow from the Avengers, she wore the red wig well and it was necessary to keep her under the radar even if they were in Canada.

As they took the kids around the neighborhood, Kamryn reminded Liz and Saya that the area they were in wasn't just home to families but it was also home to gangs and early trick or treating on the 30th was a norm in that part of town because Hallowe'en Day was just an nasty sort of business and that's when real monsters would come out to play.

As they went door to door, Kamryn stood at the street curb and watched the children. A form of melancholy hit her as she realized she would never be able to have children of her own. Kamryn would never be able to bear children, never go through a pregnancy or understand the joys of being able to give birth. The problem is that when Kamryn caught in the explosion at her mother's law firm she lost more than just appearance she lost the ability to have children due to the trauma. Now while she had intimate relations Saya and Dria, she would never be physically capable til the day she died.

With her cloak covering her, Kamryn had arms crossed as the corner of her mouth curled up into a smile behind the long red scarf covering her face and trailing over her shoulder as she watched the children laugh and giggle amongst themselves. Saya came back to the curb with a troop of children in all manner of costumes, some of them came up to Kamryn and hugged her around the waist in which Kamryn returned it the best that she could while her cloak was around her.

At the end of the experience and the children went back to the orphanage while Kamryn, Saya and Liz took transit with Kamryn standing and the other two sitting, the occupants looked on at the three costumed people. As the time grew on and the sun had set more and more people in costumes had appeared as the trio made their way into the city core for a party in which they were meeting up with Dria.

Standing on the skytrain and among the people that she had saved not a year ago, it made Kamryn feel good that despite what happened to her, the people were safe and they would never know that their hero was on the train with them taking the same transit system as them to get to a Hallowe'en party like them. When they got to their location Liz and Saya got off the train first followed by Kamryn who looked around at the crowd. The night before Hallowe'en day was always a crazy affair with all of the colourful, childish, outlandish and then there were those that dressed up in the most provocative outfits that turned heads.

Saya took Liz's arm and lead her out while Kamryn followed with a few people trying to get her to come with them not knowing that it was a woman abet a scared damaged one and not a man like some of the women were trying to feel or find out. The stench of alcohol was thick and it made Kamryn glad that her face was covered by the scarf set up she had. Gently pushing away some of the women and some of the men as well Kamryn brought her hands up and put them on Liz's waist and Saya's as well and for good measure Saya stopped a moment and turned to Kamryn pulling her scarf down enough to kiss her before putting the scarf back up in front of the crowd. Liz had no idea what to do as she watched the public display before Saya had her arm linked with hers again and they went towards the exit.

Snickering Kamryn followed and soon felt that they were before followed keeping close to Liz and using her cloak to obscure her, Kamryn cocked her head as if she were going to look over her shoulder and looking with the corner of her eye Kamryn scanned the area.

There was no one that she could see with everyone being in costumes, continuing on trio exited the Skytrain station and looked down the streets with Kamryn looking at the brick building that once held the old train system and was aptly called the Waterfront Station. To Kamryn the station reminded her of the Grand Central Train Station except much, much smaller. The station was the intended Nuclear bomb site when Kamryn and Red saved the day all those months ago, looking into the crowd Kamryn scanned again with Saya and Liz watching their protector.

"Sweetie, what is it?"

"We're being watched."

Turning away from the doors of the station Kamryn's eyes were serious under the wide brimmed fedora as Saya looked around before tightening her hold on Liz's arm. The unnerving feeling was back and Kamryn was about to turn around when she felt two hands on her back moving down her shoulders to her waist before she felt someone ones face press against her back.

"I was wondering when you would notice." Came the voice over the voices of the crowd, Kamryn relaxed as she heard the soft din of her friend Dria. Saya and Liz turned to Kamryn as they saw arms coming around and wrapping themselves around their friend before a head poked around the side. It was Dria dressed in a black pinstriped pencil skirt and a deadly slit with beautiful blood red stilettos, her top was a blood red silk blouse and a pin-stripped vest with a black fedora fix back to a canted angle much like Kamryn's.

The arms came away as Kamryn turned to stare at her friend a smile in her eyes even if they were shadowed. Dria moved away from Kamryn and went over to Liz and Saya greeting Liz with a smile a hug for Saya. Liz looked at Kamryn with a raised eyebrow as Saya and Dria moved to curl up in with Kamryn under the cloak as someone with a camera came by and snapped a few shots with the Shadow and the girls.

Kamryn stood at Liz's back with her arms stretched our around Liz with the cloak up as if the darkness was all around her, Kamryn's head of canted down off to the side as if to look at Liz's face who stood as if leaning into the Kamryn's arm. Once the photos were done the group of four took off down the street towards the sounds of the pounding bass, the lines of people waiting to get into clubs. As they walked amongst the throngs of people they headed for a much more upscale looking building where they bypassed the line up of people in costumes that looked at the four with envy.

Once at the door Dria had talked to the door man in a black suit with shades on, it was clear that by the building they were at this was an expensive venue. Dria had a few more words and looked to Kamryn and the door man nodded once. As they got patted down Kamryn looked at the man as he checked her over and let his hands rest a second longer on the handgun that was in it's chest holster nodding to Kamryn once before continuing on.

"Welcome to Hell Dire Wolf, try not to put a hole in anyone tonight." Kamryn chuckled and nodded once before being let in. As they moved through into the venue Dria led the group with Kamryn pulling up the tail, off to the left were a couple of ballrooms with more traditional dancing with a waltz going on while the other room had a tango going. Continuing on and passing by a coat check and a wet bar they heard the low thumping of bass coming from the dance room they were coming up to. There was music all over and people around were enjoying themselves.

"Lets go and make ourselves known in the main room and get a few drinks. I will however be taking Kamryn dancing, you want to join Saya?"

"Oh you don't need to ask, I haven't had a chance to dance with her in a while, but club dancing sounds nice first."

"Oooh you read my mind." Kamryn chucked as Saya and Dria pulled at Liz's arms towards to the heavy bass filled room, the song playing Kamryn had no idea as soon as they reached the doors and they were opened by security Kamryn's ears were assaulted heavily as the pressure built on her ear drums to Missy Elliot's 'One Minute Man'. Liz's eyes bugged out as the two other women took her to the dance floor and they started dancing with her. Shaking her head Kamryn moved away from the dance floor and went to the bar pulling one of the small wads of cash out and getting a whiskey as a few of the women came by gently running their hands over her shoulder not knowing who they were around.

When the bartender came back with Kamryn's drink she gave the woman a twenty and told her to keep the rest as she pulled down the scarf to drain the drink in one go and putting the cup upside down giving the 'Sally' Bartender a wink and pulling her scarf back up into place and turning on her heel and going into the dance floor where the three dancing closely and provocatively with each other. It was clearly something that Kamryn was used to and Liz was finally letting loose and relaxing as she spun to dance with her back to Dria's her arms over her head while Saya was running hand down her sides before bringing them out to her sides and over her head in an arc.

The trio was given room as Dria pulled away into the small opening as she sashayed her hips and did a solo dance with hands down over her body. The men tried to get close but she pushed them away as Kamryn made her way to Dria just as she spun her hands come up off her hips and out to the side and about half way up as Kamryn got there taking her hands and pulling her close leading her into a tango in time with the beat.

The gathering of people spread back allowing them room as the tango took a wide stance and Kamryn dipped Dria into a sweep before pulling her to a standing and stepping her back while Dria performed some fast foot before being spun and being pulled with her back to Kamryn's front and moving her way down with her hand on Kamryn's face and chest before shooting to a stand and pushing Kamryn to turn as Saya stepped into the 'ring' and going into a team tango with the two women. The cat calls were getting louder as were the moves the three were doing as Kamryn dipped Saya while Dria spun kicking a leg up that was hitched up on Kamryn's hip with her arms over top of the lead. The song was seductive as was the dancers and by the time that it ended even the DJ was giving a standing ovation to the trio. As the next song started Kamryn was working up a sweat under the costume, Saya stole Dria's fedora and put it on as Dria put her arms around Kamryn in a hug before letting go and taking off to get some drinks while pulling cash from inside her shirt from her bra.

Liz came over to the remaining two with a shocked look on her face, Kamryn was giving a shit eating grin to Liz from behind her scarf while Saya laughed pulling Liz towards to the bar where Dria was standing at getting shots for the group. Kamryn followed for the next few hours it involved drinking, dancing with the girls and standing out on a deck of sorts to clear her head. Dria and Saya were keeping Liz occupied as Kamryn pulled her phone out and looked at the news report sent to her by one of the clan members. Pulling up the live feed Kamryn wanted to break the phone before she shut it off and sent an text back asking for all information to were Reddington had disappear to and with.

Disappearing back into the hotel turned Hallowe'en Venue, Kamryn looked around into the ballroom seeing Dria talking with Liz. Saya was coming back from what she was guessing was the bathroom, quickening her stride Kamryn took Saya by the arm and entered the dance floor into a Halloween waltz. Keeping her close Kamryn spoke into Saya's ear.

"Reddington has been caught, it's all over the national news, he was at a party in China. The clan is looking into the location of him, but I'm going to take off."

"You realize Liz will do everything she can to follow you… you know that right?"

"I know" Kamryn lifted Saya in a turn and let her down before turning her back to her and leading her in a step stride before turning her back to her. "I'm going to leave now so that she doesn't try to tag along, I'll let you know as soon as I have him. Dancing to the edges Kamryn bowed her head to Saya and started for the door which wasn't unnoticed by Dria or Liz by the speed and purpose of her strides. Liz took off away from Dria just as Saya started after Liz, the group stood outside as it started to rain with Liz yelling at Kamryn as she stood there waiting for a pick up from the clan.

"You can't leave me behind!"

"I can and I will, you are much too important and I will not take you to a place that could get her you hurt, kidnapped while I'm trying to get your idiot of a father out from where ever it is he is being held."

"I'm going with you and that's that."

"Liz…." The staring contest between the two of them was dangerous and Kamryn all but snarled. "Fine, but I'm only doing this because you would probably stow away on whatever vehicle I'm taking. A cellphone rang and Kamryn pulled it out of her coat and answered it, listening to the voice on the other end Kamryn's body went tight. The others watched as the Direwolf hunched over before she stood up straight and looked over her shoulder.

"I've received word that Reddington is being taken to a Blacksite called the Factory. It's still prelim but the Vampire just called me. We're leaving, we don't really have much time to change."

"Guess we better get going then." Liz said

"Indeed" No sooner had Kamryn said that a black SUV squealed to a stop in front of costumed body guard and she opened it as the others got in, Dria was pulling her phone out of hiding from her bra and making calls to clear some things away at the airstrip and to have a jet waiting.

"I have a jet waiting for you along with some things otherwise I'm guessing you are going in your costume?"

"What better way to scare the crap out of the enemy than being The Shadow, who sees what lurks in the eyes of men." Dria rose an eyebrow as Kamryn's voice dropped into a sinister cackle, Dria turned in her seat and shuddered muttering under her breath as the other two shifted away hugging each other.

"I forgot she could do that…"

The cackle continued for a moment or two before dying down and Liz shook in her seat wrapping her arms around her. Kamryn cocked her head to the side and figured that she might as well give them an explanation as to why she sounded like hell incarnate.

"Back when Dria and I went to college together, we both took a stagecraft program. She was a costumer and I was a set tech. I made the sets, painted occasionally… I made the props and special effects and I acted as a live sound Foley. I am also one of the only people in the program with the ability to change, warp and throw my voice as well as make it give off a kind of echo effect. That actually took years of practice to perfect and to this day it scares the living shit out of people… Don't it Dria.?"

"I'm going to say what I told you all those years ago, fuck you and your nightmare voice Kamryn." Dria said sourly, Kamryn laughed normally before something was thrown at her head and it bounced off the Fedora that Kamryn tilted down.

"Aww muffin…" Snickered Kamryn as she took off her hat and pulled her scarf down before rubbing the sweat off her forehead with her hand, Dria threw a wad of paper at Kamryn's head and smirked in self satisfaction that it hit her target in the face. Kamryn rubbed at her nose where the wad had hit her and she glared at Dria before she turned to looked at Saya and Liz who looked like they were trying to hold in their laughs, glowering the two burst out in laughter while Kamryn rolled her eyes and muttered something. Internally Kamryn was glad there was laughter, the situation was that depressive and serious that there needed to be some sort of levity as small as it was.

Upon making it to the airfield the group of four got out of the SUV as Saya handed the fedora she had taken from Dria back. Kamryn pulled her fedora back on and hugged Dria and kissing her cheek before offering a smile and heading for the private jet that was waiting for them. Saya and Liz said their good byes before going after Kamryn and climbing into the plane.

The planes Captain came out of the cockpit and shook hands with Kamryn and told them they would be leaving in a moment, they would be crossing into the States to Alaska, from there the would taking a helicopter to a ship that was on it's way to the factory, it would a few hours and they would be departing and taking the helicopter as soon as they landed. Thanking the pilot Kamryn took her hat off again and shook the rain off the material and took her cloak off and she too shook it off before putting it on an empty seat with her scarf following it. The others got on and took their seats.

The pilot stuck his head out again and looked at the trio, "There are also a couple bags that were requested we bring with us, there is one for each of you so you can change." The man shut the door as the engines started up on the plane. Saya opened the compartments above and saw the duffle bags each one marked. Dria must have gotten in contact with Mr. Kaplan because it was the woman's writing and note attached to Saya's bag that had _Give to Kamryn._ written on the envelope. Taking it and handing it to Kamryn who sat in her long coat with the single gun holster under her right arm but under her left were magazines, a folding knife and a steel garrote in what was a holster of sorts.

Leaning her head back against the seat Kamryn opened her eyes as Saya sat down beside her and held out the letter. Taking it with a gloved hand Kamryn opened it and pulled out the papers in as Liz sat down across from her and buckled up, as did Saya who did her own and Kamryn's.

 _Kamryn,_

 _I know there is nothing that I can do to stop you in retrieving my employer, but you must be careful. Do not let Liz out of your sight. What she has is more important than anything else and if the others get their hands on it or her it could spell out a large enough problem._

 _Liz has something called the Fulcrum and I know Raymond won't tell you, but it is a culmination of more than 25 years worth of intel on some of the most dangerous people in the world. Keep Liz safe._

 _Mr. Kaplan_

The note was short and sweet and Kamryn folded the letter and tucked it away so that even Saya couldn't have a read of the information. This was meant for her and for her alone and with the knowledge that Liz held something that important churned Kamryn's stomach with unease.

Closing her eyes Kamryn readied herself for what was coming next and so she nodded off as her body went lax and her head bumped and moved along with the motions of the plane as it took off, banked and continued on their destination to Alaska. As Kamryn napped Liz and Saya stood when they were allowed to and went to get changed, Saya pulled down Kamryn's bag and set it by the side of her chair after she poked into it noticing that it was serious looking military set up, Kamryn wouldn't be going in costume that much was certain.

An hour left into the flight Saya gently woke Kamryn up and watched as the demeanour of the woman changed as she was handed her duffle bag. Heading to the back room where there was a shower Kamryn stripped down and shredded the note and flushing it down the toilet so that no one could read it. After her quick waking shower Kamryn changed into her black combat uniform and sat on the edge of the toilet and tying her boots up and pulled the pant legs over top of the boots and stood up tucking her shirt into the waist of the pants pulling her custom vest with plates over top of the shirt.

Adjusting the cuffs of the shirt Kamryn checked the pouches and found another note from Mr. Kaplan, reading it slowly she put her hand on the door frame before shredding it again and setting into the toilet flushing it again. The Factory was dangerous and according to Dembe it would be a place that not even Raymond's men could get to. Kamryn was lucky enough to get a pass to it because the boat they were going to be stowing away on would be a cargo ship with supplies meant for the Factory.

Looking at the mirror to her left Kamryn saw her face age and knew that something was going to go wrong but she couldn't help but try to shake it and get Raymond Reddington back from the bowels of hell. Putting her clothing away into the bag and holstering her Sig and ammo away into a leg rig Kamryn left the bathroom and walked into the main area seeing Saya and Liz dressed. They both looked at Kamryn and saw how different she was from them and they realized that this would be an operation where Kamryn needed to be dressed to the teeth. The other two were dressed in civilian wear and from the look on Liz's face there was fear in her as Kamryn went to case that was laying down beside the coffee table. Saya watched as Kamryn opened the case with a code and opened the lid taking what was inside it.

Kamryn checked her G36c with it's fixed stock and the under slung M203 mounted to the bottom. Taking the black long silencer Kamryn screwed it on to the end of the barrel and affixed a combat sight onto the top rail before taking the magazines and tapped them to make sure they were good to before putting them into her vest along with several grenades both 'Stun' and Explosive. Taking the two knee to shin-calf guards Kamryn lifted her pant legs and plated them on and used the Velcro patches to tighten them to her legs before pulled her pant legs back down and she pulled out two forearm guards that she velcroed to her arms over the sleeves.

Taking a small medical pouch; Kamryn put that onto her left leg rig and stood up closing the box and locking it. Turning Kamryn held her rifle by the barrel shroud and went to sit back down in her seat as she set the butt of the weapon on the ground and she rested both hands on the shroud locking her fingers together looking at Liz with a predator's gaze.

"You really shouldn't be coming with me Elizabeth, neither of you should be coming with me at all."

"Why not?"

"Because of something that you have in your possession. I will not allow it to fall into the enemy hands, but seeing you are keen on not doing as you are told you will do whatever I tell you."

Liz looked scared, Kamryn never spoke to her in the tone that she was using with her currently and it was terrifying that Saya looked at Kamryn with a strange look before looking at Liz and wrapping an arm around Liz. Kamryn looked down and waited for the plane to touch down and when it did Kamryn hadn't bothered to put her seat belt on and while the other two shifted in their seats it seemed like the weight of what was going to happened kept Kamryn in her seat unmoving even when they bounced a number of times.

Once they stopped Kamryn was up and she was opening the doors before the pilots were able to open their door and Kamryn was outside striding off to the vehicle that was going to give them a short lift to the dock. It was all a blur for Liz as they moved and she and Saya struggled to keep with the Dire Wolf, Kamryn was taking a back seat as they saw the darkness in her eyes. This was the person that Red her father had hired; this was the dangerous animal that was kept as a guardian to Liz. Saya would have to be at Liz's side on the rig, there would be no way that Kamryn could move both her and Liz safely around if she didn't have Saya there.

With what Kamryn had in mind, she would be shutting down the entirety of the Black Site and letting it burn or getting them to burn it into the ocean if only to stop the torture that Kamryn had been told was going on. Whomever was head of the Black Sites were dangerous and it wouldn't be helpful to have people even if they were 'informative' to be tortured and kept the way they were. It certainly didn't help that they had Luther Braxton on site and Red was going into a trap and he knew it, the whole thing stank of the Cabal and Red knew he was going to die if he was on this site trying to stop Braxton.

As soon as they pulled up they ran for the ship as it was slowly pulling forwards, the three took the outside stairs after running to jump up onto them and they were off. It was going to take an few hours to get to the site at full steam and they were running on a schedule that the ship's Captain was more than willing to share. Standing on the deck Kamryn looked out to the ocean feeling the sway of the water under them and the power of the engines.

The bite of the air as the sun started to set made Kamryn's body start to cool, and with the layers she was wearing it was making her stomach drop as she was going to be bring Liz into a place that she didn't want to. This was also a place that even though Saya was going to be able to defend herself it was going to be a nightmare in a place that was predominately men and they were all the worst of the worse for the information that was being tortured out of them. Normally Kamryn would be in for the information gathering from the servers on an operation like this but with Luther Braxton on the rig and with Raymond Reddington futzing about trying to prevent Luther Braxton from completing his plans for the Cabal he felt it was needed to be on site.

As the shadowed form of The Factory started to come in the distance Kamryn turned to hear footsteps from a heavy set man step up side Kamryn.

"The factory and I have to say I don't get paid enough to take all this shit to this place."

"I don't blame you, I'll talk to my employer to see if he can give you a better contract rate pulling for him and his organization once I get the man out."

The Captain nodded as a radio on his hip went off and he pulled it up listening to the crackling call that they were being hailed. Turning and leaving the man headed back to the bridge as Kamryn stood adjusting the sling of her rifle on her shoulder. Saya and Liz had been inside staying warm as Kamryn looked in on the ocean as the Rig got larger and larger signaling that it was time for her to get inside and to were they were supposed to be for the cross over to The Factory.

Getting into the cargo hold Kamryn, Liz and Saya were ushered into wooden crates with false bottoms. As the containers were moved into the cargo containers where being readied. Thanking the Captain and her crew Kamryn allowed herself to be locked into a crate with an oxygen tank and mask. It was a further hour before Kamryn felt the crate she was be being moved. The trio had to be separated but there were in the same container just in separate wooden crates. Kamryn was given a signal by the crew that were unloading and they were released from the crates and helped to a stand.

"Thanks boys, get cleaned up and clear out, I don't want you here. You'll be paid as soon I'm able to get a signal out to my people."

"Pleasure Wolf."

Liz and Saya stood near by with guns in hand, Kamryn adjusted the strap on her shoulder for the rifle she was carrying and she took off using the shadows and the noise of the generators to cover the sounds of the footfalls of the three. Stepping into a hall Kamryn scanned the halls and looked at the emergency exit plans and took in the floor levels.

"Okay, we need to go to special holdings. Red should be there if we know well enough for the people holding him. We need to an eye out fo…." Just as Kamryn was about finish her sentence a siren scream split the air and the trio cringed before Kamryn was able to locate one of the alarms and she shot it shutting down at least that small second as the ringing in their ears cleared a bit.

"Forget I said anything, lets move." Kamryn brought her rifle to her shoulder and she took off down the hall as Elizabeth and Saya brought their weapons to bear at the ready. It seemed like all hell was breaking loose as the trio started for the upper levels of the Blacksite. Prisoners were out of there cells or cages and the amount of death that was being processed through the site was incredible. Sticking to much of the lesser used passages it was only when someone was thrown through a doorway followed by a mountain of a man that Kamryn stopped to have a stare down.

"Move."

"You are going to give me that gun before I take it away from you little girl."

"Move." Liz and Saya stepped back from the Dire Wolf as the man started for Kamryn only to be shot once, his brains sprayed out the back of his skull as the 5.56mm round went through bone easy and pinged against a steel beam his body collapsed to the ground.

Kamryn didn't say anything as she stepped over the body and went through the door leading to stairs. Looking up Kamryn took in the fact that they would need to climb five flights of stairs but it was better than trying to take an elevator. As the three moved up gun fire erupted and the trio was split up Saya was with Liz thankfully as Kamryn hunkered down behind a wall as concrete sprayed the air from the bullet impacts.

"Get her out of here!"

Kamryn pulled a flap up on one of the pouches on her vest yanking a cylindrical device out. Moving her head to the side as a bullet ripped through her cover and missed her by inches Kamryn pulled the pin on the stun grenade and she chucked the grenade into the mess that was shooting at her. Seconds later the grenade went off and she pushed to a stand and opened fire on the prisoners some of which had taken cover and were firing back.

Saya pushed Liz away from Kamryn and they took off back down the hall as Kamryn worked her way into the main room that a good deal of fighting was happening in. Once Kamryn had emptied the magazine she dropped the rifle and let it swing around to her back and she drew her pistol and fired through half the clip dropping everyone else.

Leaving the room Kamryn had run into Red who happened to be trailing three others with him.

"Reddington."

"Wolf, what are you doing here?"

"Compliments of Mr. Kaplan."

Red had said nothing and stepped up close to Kamryn looking into the bodyguard's eyes.

"Tell me you didn't bring my daughter."

"Have you tried to reason with her? She's as stubborn as you. She's with Saya at the moment, we had to split because of a gun fight. I don't know where they are at the moment but she is safe with Saya that one I will tell you." The look on Red's face was dark but Kamryn returned the dark look and let a low growl emanate from her throat.

"You don't scare me, remember what I do for a living Reddington." The Concierge of Crime dropped his eyes first and led the way heading somewhere with a purpose.

"Where are we going?"

"The boilers, I do love a good explosion." Kamryn turned and followed as the tail of the group pulling out her phone and opened the app that was built for the proximity markers she had pinned to Saya and Liz. They were close enough that Kamryn ran up to Red and told him she was going to get them. With a nod Kamryn headed off and listened to the beeps of from the phone in her ear and as she got closer to them she saw Saya choking out one man while Liz was thrown into a wall. Kamryn had her Sig Sauer up and she pulled the trigger once and the man's head clacked against the wall by Liz and he fell to the ground. Saya turned to Kamryn and Liz spun around looking at her saviour.

"Kamryn!"

"Your father is pissed, Saya finish with him and let us get going, I know where Red is going to be." Kamryn swapped the clip in the Sig and replaced the magazine in her rifle before she led the trio down the halls and pathways to the boiler room however they didn't fully make it to the room as Red and the two other men that he was with were sitting a few doors down from the room.

"What's the hold up?"

"We can't get into the room because of the security door and we do not have the code."

"How do we get into the room?" At this a man off to Red's right spoke up and pointing to a ventilation duct.

"Someone needs to get up into the shaft and into the room, from there we can be let in. The problem is that we are too big to fit." Kamryn snickered and looked at Red who glowered at Liz's body guard. Liz was about to say that she was going to go in and get the door open but Kamryn slung her rifle and moved to the grate as Saya popped her neck. Everyone watched as Kamryn spun on her heel as Saya ran at Kamryn, "What…"

Kamryn locked her left hand over her right wrist and she hunched her shoulders a bit before squatted down as Saya planted a foot on the space that Kamryn made. With a grunt Kamryn launched Saya up who went up onto the vent with almost no sound. Sitting on top the opening Saya pried open the grate and crawled in. Kamryn turned and rubbed her wrists and looked at the group who looked at her with their mouths open.

"You do realize that Saya is a ninja right Red?"

A puff of air from his lips was enough as the door was opened a minute later and a cheeky grin from Saya met Red's glowering look as the group walked into the boiler room and they shut the door behind them. Heading for the terminal the German was covered by the five others who stood about waiting and looking around.

The German stood up from the panel and looked to Red and than the others.

"There is a fail safe, I can't reprogram the boiler to overload. It has to be done manually with someone manning the board and the valves adjusting the pressure every ninety seconds. Frankly I think you should just leave, because I'm not standing here with a slight chance that I will get blown up." Red pointed the handgun into the German's stomach but Liz spoke up.

"We can do this, just you, me, Saya and Kamryn. We can do this." Red glared at Liz but relented and the German took off, the other man said something to Red about him doing anything for him but this was not what he wanted to do. The man was square and he left wishing them good luck as Red turned to Kamryn having a staring contest. Liz and Saya went to the board and the valves the two talked amongst themselves while Red stepped into Kamryn's space.

"What is Liz doing here?"

"You think I didn't try to stop your daughter, she followed me and she wasn't having any of it. I wanted to bring her even less when Mr. Kaplan left me a note saying something about the Fulcrum and that Liz knows of it or has it. Trust me this was the last thing I wanted to do." Kamryn hissed out quietly enough that the other two didn't hear, Red's eyes shifted to Liz. He wiped her memory of the night of the fire for a reason and that included the information about the Fulcrum even he didn't know where it was and it was the file he had been toting that he had to the Cabal to stay alive.

"Why can't life be simple…"

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

Kamryn stepped back from Red went around him as he went to sit down while Kamryn checked in with the Boiler instability.

"We have maybe another cycle or two before we can leave. I think you need to apologize to Red Liz, I don't think he likes the fact that you went against his wishes as well as the wishes of your protector."

Red sat down heavily on a raised bit of concrete when he looked to Liz before setting the handgun he had taken and rested it on his thigh as his daughter walked up to him jamming her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"I wasn't going to let you go, not without a fight."

"Lizzie…"

"No, our relationship as father and daughter started up again and it's barely there. We've spent more time working together than being a family. Hell, I spend more of my time with the family's 'Dog'… no offence Kamryn."

"None taken." Kamryn said from by the panel as she watched it. Red gazed sadly at his daughter and knew that she spoke the truth. It was sad he had fought for so long to get his daughter back, make sure that Liz was indeed his daughter while ensuring she was safe from the Cabal the very people that had hunted him down for over twenty years of his life.

"Lizzie. I. You are right, but I have spent so much of my life making sure that you have been kept out of harm's way. I have fought this war for over twenty years and there has been almost no time to think about the family, there are still things that I have to do, secrets that must remain hidden. There…" The twitch under Red's eye was more than enough to show the kind of strain he was under and it was tearing him apart knowing that he couldn't just outright tell Liz everything, but in doing so it would that much more dangerous for his daughter and it wasn't fair.

"I don't give a crap Red, I want you to be in my life. I want you to tell me the truth on everything, I want you there!" Red let his head hang as his age started to show, here sitting in this prison was not the confidant criminal that ran a worldwide organization or two. No, here sitting now was a man that held the weight of the world on his shoulders and the guilt that he had to hold onto because of things having gone wrong in his life.

"Lizzie…" There was another hiss and a near alarm sound of the boiler as Kamryn played with the valves letting out steam.

"You two need to go in a therapy of some sort, it's painful to watch the man that got blackmailed and had his life torn apart and his daughter who has trust issues. Granted those issues are warranted but Reddington, you need to let your daughter in. You can't keep doing this to yourself and to her, fix your issues when we are no longer on this death trap and let's get the fuck out of here." Red nodded and the vulnerable man went to stand up and the criminal face was back on in place but he looked pained by the conversation that he would be needing to have with Liz when this was all over.

There was a soft noise from down the hall as Kamryn played with the boiler one last time, alarms started to ring out as a number of people came around the bend opening fire. Kamryn lifted her rifle and returned it as Red rose his hand gun her had pilfered from someone else.

"We need to get out of here!" Saya grabbed Liz and dragged her through the exit as Kamryn and Red fired down the hall before running it seemed that they only had seconds before an explosion ripped through behind them. The ringing in her ears was the first thing that had come to mind as dust began to settle, opening her eyes she saw the flames and the pain from the resulting explosion that they had just been through. Shaking her head Liz pushed herself to her knees and looked around the ruins of the hall that they were in.

Seeing Saya sit up and check her head for injures the Japanese ninja coughed and looked around seeing Liz on her knees, picking herself up gingerly Liz and Saya met half way as they looked around the wreckage. It was quiet or as quiet as it could have been. Liz gazed about and saw some piece of the ceiling panel laying on top of something, shifting through the rubble Liz was on her knees pulling the piece away and saw that it was her father. With wide eyes Liz checked Red over and found that he wasn't breathing, panic started to set in as Liz started chest compressions as Saya looked around for Kamryn.

"Come on breath Red, breath…" Liz pushed down on Red's chest for ten counts and checked his airway hearing nothing before going back to the compressions.

"I can't find Kamryn." Liz looked up from the compression and gazed about before looking back down, tears started to sting her eyes as thoughts that her the last thing that her and Red would have argued about would have been something so trivial. The thoughts that she would never get to tell Red, her father how much she loved him stirred her heart in twinge of pain.

Saya came over and quickly wrote something and shoved it into Red's hand closing it around the slip of paper as voices started to come through what used to the be the boiler room, "We need to go Liz, we can't stay here."

"I'm not leaving him!"

"You have no choice Liz, lets go!"

"No!" Liz stopped her compression and pulled the paneling over top of Red and turned around as the voices and people turned the corner. Liz ran at the group and she managed to cold clock one before she tried to tackle one of the others. Saya even with her minor injuries and the blood coming from somewhere on her scalp managed to rear choke hold one before the butt of a rifle hit her from the side and she blacked out letting the man she had hold of go.

Both Liz and Saya were taken away as Liz fought back as much as she could before being dragged away, her thoughts for Red laying in the rubble with the ceiling tile pulled over him, not to far off from where Red was laying a hand was poking out of the rubble of dry wall and small bits of concrete the sleeve of the arm somewhat smoking.

Red had no idea how long he had been laying on the ground or how long he had been out of it, his chest hurt from whatever pounding he had taken and images of the explosion flew through his head as someone pulled the sheet of ceiling off of him and pulled him up to a sitting position. Coughing Red looked around before his gaze turned to the guard that he had talked to into taking his money to survive.

Clenching his hands Red felt something in his left hand and he opened it to see the scrap of paper that had been placed there, taking it and opening it Red read that Kamryn was missing and possibly in the rubble. Being helped to a stand Red looked around as his head rang and the pain on his scalp burned from the dust and other crap in the wound. Seeing a gloved hand a few feet away Red got the guard to help him remove the rubble and once uncovered Red knelt down and pulled Kamryn out patting down the smoking arm and back to make sure the smoulders were out. The back of Kamryn's tactical vest was frayed, and damaged by it was still together the ceramic plate that she had was shattered, Red had taken the time with the guard to check his daughter's bodyguard over finding that the woman's ribs were bruised, worst case scenario cracked but the breathing wasn't laboured.

Taking the ammonia sticks that Kamryn had in her vest Red cracked on open and put it under Kamryn's nose it woke the woman up with a pained grunt, there were a few cuts and abrasions at the back of Kamryn's neck and small burn on the right side of her face by her jaw to add to the many the Dire Wolf had.

"Liz was taken, Saya is gone as well."

Kamryn was helped to her feet and when she took a step she stumbled to her knee before being rushed by Red and the guard.

"We need to move, if she was taken we'll find her." Kamryn shook her head to dislodge the fog that hit her, she may or may not have a concussion and there wasn't anything that they could do at the moment but their jobs. It pissed Kamryn off that this would be the second or maybe her third time being caught in an explosion and it was not something that she enjoyed. The anger helped clear the fog and it allowed for the trio to leave following the guard, heading to a control room of sorts Kamryn sat against a wall with her rifle sitting on her lap while Red had removed his tux jacket tossing the ruined material on the ground. Taking shells and loading them into the shotgun in hand Red listened to the guard saying that it would be too dangerous because all of the inmates were free and they were dangerous. Red racked the slide on the shotgun and told the guard he was a good man and they he should find a different line of business before pocketing a dozen and a half worth of slugs into his pants pocket. Looking down to Kamryn who slowly pushed herself to a stand Red watched as the woman switched out the magazine to her rifle pulling the charging handle back readying herself with a shake of her head to remove the last of the fog.

"I'm going to get her back." Red said to the guard before putting the handgun at the small of his back in his pants, Kamryn nodded and went to the door opening it with a grunt before bringing her rifle up to bare looking at the PDA strapped to her wrist. Looking back Kamryn saw Red coming out of the room with his shotgun at the ready, he snagged a peek of the marker location and he took off ahead of Kamryn. Moving through The Factory the chaos was apparent as once they made it out into the courtyard a big man had strolled up to Red asking for his shotgun, in response Red fired a shot and racked the slide as Kamryn put two bullets into a man that was running up with a stun baton.

Following the PDA map Kamryn and Red laid waste to all opposition with Liz looking on surprised when Kamryn and Red shot their way into the room while nicking Luther Braxton in the arm. Liz had picked up a gun and the three had their weapons pointed at the burglar holding his arm as he engaged Red verbally, the two had it out as Kamryn wondered where Saya was.

"I know about the Fulcrum, I know where it was twenty years ago. I know about the house, the fire, the girl." At this point Red wished that he had more ammunition for his handgun he had that sat dry in his hand. Liz looked back to Red and knew they were talking about the night of the fire, the fire that she didn't quite remember the events of the fire and the night that Red did something that he shouldn't have.

Kamryn lifted her rifle a bit steadier as she stepped up beside Liz, Kamryn was going to put a bullet into this man and make sure that the Fulcrum was kept safe wherever it may be. However before Kamryn pull the trigger an explosion rocked the area as the tower they were in was hit and everyone had was displaced by the blast and then debris.

When Kamryn came around her head rang even more than from the first blast as she was being picked up by Saya who sported a split lip and a bruise on the side of her face while Reddington was fixing a radio that had been taken from Kamryn's vest. It was a makeshift signal booster from what Kamryn's fuzzy vision could make out before she popped the question when Red turned to her.

"Where is she?"

"Braxton took her and we are sinking." Saya pressed something to the side of Kamryn's face as the Dire Wolf blinked back the black coming in on her vision. Kamryn pulled Saya down and spoke gently into her ear before she let her head fall back against the rubble wall from the concussion she had sustained. Saya made sure Kamryn was okay before standing and wobbling across the debris to the older man.

"Kamryn said there should be a ship just off site waiting to pick us up. We should be able to contact them on one of the saved frequencies on the radio." Red turned to the radio and searched through finding one of a couple frequency before he pressed the talk button.

"Gordon Marlo, this is Raymond Reddington and the Dire Wolf, come back."

Letting the button go Red turned the volume up and struggled to listen over the fire that was burning a few feet away, depressing the button again Red repeated the call and let the button go before he switched to the next channel. This time Red was met with success and the man on the other hand picked up after the second call and Red breathed a sigh of relief as did Saya who looked out of the hole that had been created by whatever it was that hit them. Turning back to Kamryn, Saya looked to Red and saw that his back was splattered with blood and a long laceration down the length of his back to his belt line through his vest and shirt, she took stock of his head and the cut on the side.

"Raymond your back, your head…"

"Right now none of that matters, what matters is getting my daughter back from that idiot sleaze bag." Saya moved back to Kamryn pulling the rifle strap over her shoulder pulling it over her head and shoulder slinging it on her back. Red finished the conversation with the boat captain before unhooking the radio and clipping it to his belt.

"Time to go, the ship is coming back, they had radioed for a chopper to get us off of the ship." Red came around and helped Saya pulled Kamryn up pulling and arm over his shoulder along with Saya, the security guard that had helped Red had run in and he led them out with a couple more survivors to where the ship was coming to get them from. At one of the docks that was still above water a couple of smaller dingy like boats were sitting ready as the Captain had come onto what remained of the platform taking Kamryn gingerly from Red. Kamryn was lowered into one of the boats and Red was helped in before Saya climbed in, the rest went to the other boat and they left the sinking facility.

With the wind blowing through them chilling them, Red put a hand to the cut on his scalp and felt the dried blood there. Pain went through him as his finger hit the broken skin, Red quickly pulled his fingers back and felt the dull ache in his back from the laceration that had stopped bleeding due to the cold and the wind drying it all up. Looking to Saya watching her card a hand through Kamryn's hair he took stock of her injuries and realized that she had taken as much the brunt of the first explosion as she did with the second one, granted his heart had stopped from what Saya had told him quietly but Kamryn had been behind him and thus she had taken more punishment.

Getting to the larger ship the crew helped the injured people to medical were Kamryn had woken up again to a killer headache leading her to vomit whatever was in her stomach. Saya had been at her partner's side talking as soothingly as possible while Red sat still getting the cut on his head looked at before he was helped out of his vest and shirt to have his back stitched up. It would still be a few hours before Red's chopper team would be there with Baz and his team. Mr. Kaplan was working with Aram and Samar to track Liz, but it was if she had fallen off the earth and that was not a good thing.

As Red had his back stitched up by the ships Medical Officer the Captain and Red had struck up a business deal and it led to an agreement between to run routes for his Syndicate and the Japanese Clan. For Red no matter the situation he was in it was always good to cultivate his business and the shipping routes would ensure that if his daughter was anywhere on the ocean his people would know.

Arriving back on land, the Trio along with Red's security team were taken back to the Clan lands and Kamryn had been taken to her room that she shared with Saya to recover. Mr. Kaplan had met with Red along with Mr. Vargas, Aram, Samara and his teams to hash out search and retrieve duties for Liz. After the meeting was done, Mr. Kaplan ordered Red to remain home while she and the others went about completing the task set before them. Red at first refused however Mr. Kaplan threatened to string Red up and play the worst sort of music that Red hated for a week. Red shuttered at the thought of listening to Rap or Hip Hop while stuck in his bed.

Sitting around wasn't what Red had in mind but with Mr. Kaplan running the show for the time being, the only thing that Red had was the anger that his daughter was taken and he couldn't bring himself to blame Kamryn, however Kamryn when she woke up might take it to blame herself and she would disappear to go and find her charge even if it might kill her and that was something Red wouldn't allow her to do.

Going to Kamryn's room, Red knocked in the door and saw the pained look on Saya's face. Letting Red into the room, the man saw Kamryn spread out in her in the bed on her front with cloths covered in blood pressed to her back.

"Kamryn is more injured than I thought, her plate didn't take all of the debris from the blasts, and there are a couple of pieces that I found lodged into her back. Nothing dangerous but I'm afraid of what she's going to do when she wakes up. She has never lost someone and this will weigh on her heavily."

"I know, I'm angry but not at Kamryn, I'm angry that Liz was brought into this situation. I can't imagine where she gets her stubbornness from."

Saya gave Red a pointed looked and he had the grace to look abashed in what was being exchanged between the two.

"We'll find her, we have to… The Cabal cannot have my daughter, and I will burn the world to the ground to get her back" Saya nodded waving Red over and the two set about patching Kamryn up little did they know that their world was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I... I have never felt so bad for Red in my entire life, i just finished watching the Conclusion and that was rough... holy shit was that rough. James Spader's acting was... wow. Anyways I need a bit of inspiration to continue writing this, I finished this chapter with only an hour or two of a nap and a hell of a Blacklist episode. Some of you will notice that this includes my teaser I put up on my previous story. I am going to speed along with my writing and catch up to season 3 and maybe even shorten season two because I like the Director and I want to make him a big bad for the next bit and yes it will include Liz getting pregnant and most of season Three I just having finish my version of Season 2.**

* * *

Time had moved on and they were no closer to find Liz after she had been taken three months earlier. Kamryn had nearly gone on a rampage, never once had she lost someone that had been entrusted to her care. It was only by shear luck that Kamryn had been out searching for that during a Blacklister hunt that she had come across Liz coming out of an FBI SUV with someone that looked like Ressler. Kamryn stuck to the two of them and found that it wasn't Agent Keen's Ressler but someone that could have been his double. The real Agent Ressler had been put under surveillance and on desk duty along side Agent Cooper from what The Vampire had told him. Stepping across the street as Liz and 'Ressler' knocking on a door Kamryn went slowly down the street acting as if she was just a person out for a walk looking for an address when she heard.

"It's Agent Elizabeth Keen and Donald Ressler from the FBI, we called earlier." That was more than enough for Kamryn as she continued her walk down the street, she wasn't looked at but as soon as she turned the corner Kamryn pulled into a darkened shadow and pulled a cellphone out dialing a number.

Looking around Kamryn dug through her pockets looking for and object, the line on the other end of the phone answered by a rough and slightly drunk voice.

 _"What is it?"_

"I've found her." The voice on the other end perked up as something in the background was put down by the sound of the thud he heard on the other end.

 _"Are you sure it's her?"_

"Oh I am Red, she's with a Ressler look alike and back with the FBI. It seems like they are investigating something. I'm going to put a GPS tracker on her as soon as I can. I won't lose her again, I can promise you that. I have to go Red, I'll let you know as soon as I have her tagged." Kamryn hung up the phone and she held the little GPS tracker that she had kept with her always in case she did find Liz. Going back to the sidewalk Kamryn pulled on some headphones that she plugged into her phone flipped her reversible jacket zipping it up before she went to the corner of the street and peaked down it seeing that the duo had left the house heading back to their vehicle.

Backing up a bit Kamryn listened for the vehicle start to come down the street, timing it as best as she could Kamryn had been jogging on the spot before she ran for the road aiming to run across it but at the last second she heard the screech of breaks and Kamryn acted as she had a delayed reaction and the SUV had hit her. This she knew and this was what she was looking for. She had adjusted her body and even though the car wasn't going all that fast there was still enough power that it knocked her off her feet while she was in the air somewhat.

Landing on the road with a grunt Kamryn laid there as she heard doors opening with yells of concern coming for her. Liz was coming up while a male voice was calling for Paramedics, laying there Liz had knelt down at her side calling for her. Kamryn had to act injured even if it was a very minor hit that she would be able to walk off for the most part. The grill had hit her thigh and it would be leaving a bruise along with the minor scuffs to her hands and the side of her face.

"Ress, where are the paramedics?"

"They are on the way, I'm going to make sure that no one comes through this intersection see if they are responsive." Liz knelt down to the face down person that they had hit while discussing the case at hand, put a hand gently on the back of the person, there came a groan followed by a grunt.

"Sir, ma'am, can you hear me?"

All that came out was a small groan again, Liz went over and gently rolled the person over after checking for any breaks, not feeling any Liz was surprised the scarred visage of the person that they had hit. It was a woman from what she could tell. A hand had moved without Liz knowing and pressed something into the fringes of a pocket that was close to Kamryn's hand before it went back to the ground. Kamryn made a show of slowly opening her eyes the concern on Liz's face was real, the lack of recognition made it easy for Kamryn to bring tears to her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Paramedics are on their way, can you tell me your name?"

A soft moan issued from her lips as she thought up the names to one of her alias' when she could remember one that wasn't used or tied to anything she spoke up albeit quietly.

"Sarah… my name is Sarah Freeman."

"Sarah, I need you to lay still. Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah I was on my run, I crossed the street and I got hit… why did you not see me?" Liz made a face as Kamryn studied it while keeping a pained look on her face. The Ressler copy walked over to see Kamryn and he glanced down enough to see if she was okay before going back to traffic control as sirens sounded in the distance.

Kamryn turned her head and let her eyes slide shut but she heard the concern on Liz's voice asking the ETA of the paramedics. Grunting Kamryn turned her head back slowly opening her eyes. The tracker was active as she felt her phone vibrate twice signalling the activation of the GPS unit.

Liz looked at Kamryn's face again and saw something that had flash through her eyes, it was almost as if Liz was trying to place Kamryn but she couldn't. There was either some head trauma or there was a memory alteration. The fact that there was a glimmer of something meant memory modification or hopefully something of that sort.

The Paramedics finally arrived and when they went to Kamryn, the Dire Wolf almost gave away her cover when she saw Samar and one of the Japanese clan members. They asked all the right questions, put Kamryn onto a stretcher and told them what was going to happen before they loaded Kamryn into the truck and they left. As they drove away and turned the corner Kamryn was released from the bed and helped to a sitting position with Samar cleaning Kamryn up and checking her bruises as she put a call through to Reddington and the others.

"Reddington, we picked up Kamryn, she's banged up but she's going to be okay."

 _"Put her on"_

"I'm right here Reddington, it's Liz for sure. They did something to her and I don't know what, either she has memory loss or they brain washed her. I put a GPS tracker on her, when I know her living situation I'll bug the house and check to see if they have marked otherwise I might have to tag her in a similar way that the FBI had once tagged you."

 _"No, you will not track her that way, if you have to track her find another way."_

"Yes sir. We are on our way back to the safe house, we'll be there in thirty." Kamryn hung up on the call and leaned against the bed. She was going to be bruised and it was going to be hard to not limp for bit. She was lucky she jumped and let her body relax into the hit or she would have had some broken bones.

Kamryn would have to shower and take some pain relievers before she went back out to do her duty of protecting Liz. The Vampire was working within the system as best as he could, what he had been reporting back to Kamryn and the others was a serious attempt to reconstruct people without using the actual players was scary. The Liaison brought in people that looked close enough to the actual people that Liz had known in real life to enforce the brainwashing and memory swapping. The only person that hadn't been replaced or couldn't was Reddington as they needed the actual man to kill him and destroy what he had built around him.

There were talks of using his daughter now that they realized who she was to murder her father, they hadn't been able to get any information on the Fulcrum that Red had been able to wipe away when her daughter was younger. Reddington hadn't made contact yet but with this bit of development he would have to just as soon as they could put a proper trace on Liz.

It had taken three days for Kamryn to get a proper bug on Liz and it resulted in her getting shot at by her to get the tag where she wanted. Liz's house had been moved into her previous home that she had shared with Tom Keen prior to all their issues. The biggest sticking point was to get someone that looked like Tom Keen in and to keep an eye on her, Kamryn had her work set out for her when she had broken into the house to set the bugs while keeping out of the view of the bugs already in the house. Aram had set it up so that it had been looping feeds as Kamryn set her bugs into the house, Liz wasn't due to return from her run as Kamryn had taken Liz's personal and work phone tagging them both with GPS trackers that wouldn't interfere with the bugs already in the technology.

Just as Kamryn was leaving through the back door, Liz had come in and had seen Kamryn throwing her hood up over the tan tactical ball cap when she heard the sound of a gunshot rip right by her. Kamryn took off pulling up a face cover up over her nose to conceal her identity, hopping the fence Kamryn took off down the street with Liz on her heels she would have to turn to fight her charge. Turning and whipping around Kamryn caught Liz with a low sweep that she took with a roll and she got to her feet only to have Kamryn at her disarming and dismantling her side arm with a release of the slide pin. Dropping the gun Kamryn took her arm and turned using it to pull Liz over her shoulder and throwing her to the ground. Letting go of Liz's arm Kamryn stepped away and turned running as Liz laid there on the ground groaning.

Once far enough away Kamryn pulled her hood down and went to her car unlocking it getting in before she called Red and the others to tell them exactly had happened. Red was understandably upset at the turn of events but she was glad that Kamryn hadn't been shot and killed, he said he would call Liz and get another Blacklister off the streets.

It had taken some time but Kamryn had kept her distance and kept an eye on the people that were keeping Liz under watch. Sitting in a thick limbed tree line off from a park that Reddington was using for the meeting between Liz and himself, Kamryn felt the sun warm her boonie hat and the camo related clothing she was using to conceal her presence. There were a number of FBI people keeping an eye on the meeting between Liz and Red and it wasn't only Kamryn that had eyes on the enemy targets but Red's people were nearby as well and they weren't as easy to spot if Kamryn hadn't been in on the plan for people and where they would have been situated.

What Kamryn had been worrying about where the Hydra guys, Kamryn had never met them but they had their own status and they were just as dangerous. The only difference would be that Kamryn had her morals, the Hydra didn't once they believe a target was dirty, and very rarely would they pick up a contract to take out someone that went through lengths to prove innocence of others or protect them to the extent that Kamryn did. It was why none of her higher ups would put the Dire Wolf and the Hydras near each other but the Hydras had requested before that the Dire Wolf take over a contract because they could no longer complete the contract for the simple reason they had been misled.

This was different, Kamryn hadn't heard much about them other than they had started doing things for the wrong reasons, it looked like whomever was in charge of the Hydra group was vastly different than the one that Kamryn had heard of before. None the less it was difficult to know who was in the group and it was making Kamryn edgy as she watched the meeting happen and she heard the conversation through her ear piece as Kamryn sighted down the barrel to an FBI sniper sitting on top of a roof top building angling down into the park.

It was sad as Kamryn played with gentle taps on the trigger without actually pulling it she counted the number of times the man had readjusted the scope, the windage device when there was no reason to do so. The uniform didn't blend in and the man might as well have worn a beacon on his wrist when Kamryn saw sunlight glint off the man's watch.

"Red, you have a roof top sniper that looks as green as grass, be aware of this. If he doesn't do something about his watch that's giving him away I'm going to plug him here and now." Kamryn whispered into her mic, Red was in the middle of some story but Kamryn had learned to read in between the lines of his words.

 _"As we know, we have to learn to be patient not every person is perfect lord knows I'm not."_

Kamryn rolled her eyes and kept watch, the runners going by them were marginally better looking like civilians and not retards but the cording around their neck and up behind their one ear was noticeable to Kamryn and she marked six people for Baz and his people to watch.

The meeting went on a few more minutes and Liz left as did the FBI, they weren't going to get much more than what was giving them and most of the time it wasn't anything because Liz was the one that usually got the information.

Climbing out of the tree Kamryn was met by Mr. Kaplan who helped Kamryn change out of her camo wear into her usual work wear of dress slacks, shirt, wool jacket and scarf. It was still cold enough that she wouldn't have to change over her clothing to lighter materials just yet. With Mr. Kaplan taking her things to meet with Baz and Red, Kamryn took off and trailed Liz by foot to where the FBI staging point was. A local food vendor sat close by that Kamryn went to get a drink and to sit down keeping an eye on the staging point, it seemed like everyone liked the vendor as the FBI runners came up first happily chatting with each other and they stood in line ordering things from the truck.

Kamryn sat there drinking her tea and reading the newspaper as she listened to Liz walk up into the line, the conversation was boring for the most part but Kamryn wasn't there for the conversation she was there for Liz's protection. Rolling her eyes about some sort of party Kamryn turned the page and went to reach for her tea when someone banged into the table and her knocking them to the ground. It was sheer luck that Kamryn didn't have any weapons on under her coat jacket or that would have been bad. The only thing that could have been bad was the folding knife at the back of her waist in a holder, getting herself up Kamryn was helped up by Liz who saw the man that had stumbled and all but fallen onto her.

Looking at the man it turned out the man was high as could be, violent in which he was actually fighting the FBI agents, brushing the dirt off her jacket Kamryn looked to Liz who had a look of concern on her face and some recognition.

"Hey, you're that runner that me and Ress accidentally hit, are you okay?"

"My pride, my ribs, and a nasty bruise on my right leg otherwise I'm alright."

"What are you doing down this way?"

"Me? I work in the office building across the way, I'm taking in some sun and tea…. Or rather I was until genius over there." Liz chuckled and ran a hand over Kamryn's shoulder before leaving with the FBI and the man that they had arrested. Kamryn stood there and waited until they were far enough away before she started to follow them on foot. The GPS tracker that Kamryn set into Liz's phone told her that she was going to the FBI blacksite and possibly for a while.

Sitting up on the roof near the blacksite, Kamryn had taken her car and parked it inside the actual condemned building that even the FBI would never touch. Kamryn had to brave the chemical soup that was the air with a gas mask as she climbed to the roof and sat on the perch that she had made with a viewing to the blacksite exit that Red had told her about. Putting her gear bag down Kamryn opened it and pulled out a couple of cameras in cases that looked like the building and set up her watch.

Twenty minutes later, a monitor with the four cameras she had set up a small mat for her to sit on cross legged while holding her modified M21 in hand. Kamryn's crossed ankles and raised knees acted a stabilizer for the M21 as Kamryn's back leaned against the solid backing she had created out of the sand filled fire barrel from some years ago. With the sun beating against her Kamryn closed her eyes and listened to the silence of the area around her, it was dead until there was a rumble of a truck of some sort and Kamryn's eyes snapped open looking to the monitors as it wasn't just one truck it was three of them and they all pulled to a stop at the same time before the occupants of the vehicles got out with military precision and went to the Blacksite entrance.

Frowning Kamryn watched the group enter before she looked over the edge of the building to the trucks down below, going to her kit bag Kamryn rooted around looking about for something before she pulled out as small black box. Going back to the ledge, Kamryn flipped open the box hinges making a small creak; reaching into the box she pulled out three small magnet looking objects, the black of the objects looked to be able to blend into the paint from the distance that Kamryn was at and she had to hope that they would do what they were meant for, these were Kamryn's disposable tracking units and as such why they were muted in appearance it didn't mean that they weren't cheap, but they were a bit easier to track than some of Kamryn's other kit.

Dropping the three gps units on top the tops of the trucks Kamryn nearly scared herself when she heard the thunks against the metal skin of the trucks and the shifting of feet somewhere. Kamryn took a risk not knowing if everyone was out of the trucks but when no one came out to look up to the building that the Dire Wolf was sitting at, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Going back to her perch and guarding, the trucks left with the occupants about an hour later and watching the map and the markers, it seemed as if the group was heading somewhere in the city but the gps unit went offline as an explosion ripped through somewhere in the city. The tracking units had been either found or the group was torching their stuff. Either way Kamryn wouldn't know what was going on with whomever it was that showed at the black site.

The day ended with Liz getting into her own car and she went home, taking the time Kamryn scrubbed the area of her tech before she too left the blacksite. Her temporary living arrangement was a house three down from Liz but she had visibility without looking like a creep. Directly across was a camera that she had set up to give the front door view as well another camera at the back giving entire view of the backyard as small as it was. Parking her car into the back of the house that Red had bought, Kamryn had scrubbed the car down with a decontaminant that had been left for her before she went in her temporary home dropping her kitbag down by the kitchen door. Hearing the scrapping of a chair Kamryn hadn't been surprised that Red was sitting with a newspaper in hand and Dembe was standing that the stove cooking food enough for the three of them and if the growl from Red's stomach was anything to go by it was clear that Red hadn't eaten for a while.

"When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago from Miami."

Nodding to the statement Kamryn went and to the stove to see what Dembe was cooking and surprised that it was just a simple pasta sauce with ravioli cooking in the pot next to the stove. Smiling the two body guards shared a knowing smile before Kamryn took her jacket off and set it down on the back of the chair she was claiming for her spot. Rubbing her face with her hands Kamryn went to the fridge and her eyes widened as she pulled out a can of Vanilla Coke, in Canada it was rare to find especially for the version that came out of Great Britain and made with cane sugar instead of the other sugar variants.

'Where did you get this?"

"Oh I have a contact in London that sends me items of… interest. You've been pushing yourself hard and I've noticed that when you cross the border from Canada into the US you buy several cases worth of this stuff or if you really need a fix you buy it from the Thrifty Foods about two hours out from the house. So, I had a pallet of this sent to the clan house and put on ice for you in a private area that's only for you. I figure the British stuff is better than the American crap here anyways.

You know that reminds me of being in Warsaw and the only place that I could get this delectable treat, I could live off of it, but unfortunately I can't eat too much or I won't be able to fit into my suits, that and Liz had been on a health fad and she was making me participate with her.

She'll be glad to know that I've lost fifteen pounds but gained five pounds of muscle. I have got to say the amount of energy I have now, is outstanding." Kamryn tuned the man out as he started talking about some club he had been at and the dancing he been doing on the floor and off the floor. Cracking open the can and taking a healthy siwig of the drink Kamryn let out a happy moan as she took in the flavours.

"You okay over there?"

Kamryn glared at the man before taking another drink going to the stove again to see that dinner was done and Dembe was plating food along with fresh salad. Helping the tall bodyguard take the food to the table the three sat down and ate their dinner discussing their next plan of attack and how they were going to get Liz back.

Time had started to take its toll more so on Red than it was on Kamryn and the man was doing all he could to keep Liz at bay but things were starting to come in that 'Tom Keen' was back in her life, Red went on a hunt to protect his daughter.

Whatever was going on with Liz, Kamryn was close to her as she could be and Liz was starting to bump into Kamryn almost every day. Liz had no idea why she was seeing Kamryn this much but after nearly running her over again as she had run across the street in the rain the two had gone to dinner twice and had coffee every chance that Liz could. Soon Liz was starting to wonder if Kamryn was following her but after seeing Kamryn with a bag of blue prints and drafting tools that Liz had demanded of her in the pouring rain Kamryn had showed her the designs of a few buildings and was extremely unhappy that she now had to 'redraft' the paperwork and all but flipped Liz off.

Finding that 'Sarah' wasn't following Liz, the FBI agent took Kamryn home and cooked her dinner or attempted to, Liz had started to drink after the two forwent the cooking and they ordered in. Something had been happening between the two and Kamryn had to play it off until she knocked Red's daughter out with a syringe and she put Liz to bed before changing her making it look like nothing happened.

Kamryn let herself out and left the house going home, rubbing her face after she parked in the garage she sat in the driver's seat wondering how much longer they would have to play this game. Kamryn wanted something and she wouldn't get in New York. Entering the house Kamryn found that Red was not there however there was an envelope and upon inspection Kamryn realized they would have to move soon, a death threat was made to Red and The Major that Red had been tracking went dark.

"Damn it…" Kamryn threw the papers down and went to take a shower leaving her phone nearby as she stood under the stream of hot water warming the muscles in her back. The phone had gone off while Kamryn was washing her hair, poking her head and hand out long enough to answer the phone putting it on speaker did she go back into the stream of the water.

 _"Kamryn, we need to get Liz."_

"Right now?"

 _"In the next day or two, she knows were the Fulcrum is. We had a talk this morning and she said in not so many words that she has it for sure. The surprising bit of news is that she hasn't told the FBI about it at all, but we can't keep her in the hands of the Liaison."_

Kamryn rinsed off her hair and reached for the body puff and the body wash, she pondered her choices and knowing about the situation as the current moment it would be a bad idea to pull Liz from her home.

 _"Are you in the shower?"_

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

 _"Not at all, I just wonder…"_

"Do not even cross that Reddington."

A chuckle on the other end of the line made Kamryn roll her eyes as she finished washing and rinsing before shutting the water off. Opening the curtain to the shower Kamryn walked out dripping onto the bath mat as Reddingtin spoke up again. _"Hold on a second, going to put this call from Lizzie on speaker."_

 _"Reddington, we need to meet and now."_

 _"Lizzie, what's wrong?"_

 _"Just get to this address, I want to do this face to face when I ask you this question."_

 _"I'll be there."_ There was a click of the line and Red took slow breaths, something must of happened from the time that he had seen her to now, there was a soft thump of something being put down on the table.

 _"Follow Lizzie, make sure she's safe."_

"I will Reddington; I'm changing as we speak" Kamryn had reached for her black towel drying off quickly and taking the phone back to her room going through her clothing and equipment. Pulling on her 'work' clothes Kamryn forwent the thicker 'dressy' style protective vest for body armour she was going to wear under a fleece high-collar zip up sweater followed by her shoulder harness and wool coat. Once she had her new black protective combat boots that she paired with her 'work' jeans on she grabbed a scarf and threw it around her neck jogging out the door looking at her phone and the GPS program she had up and going.

Following the signal Kamryn got into her car after receiving the location for the meet. Taking off ahead of Liz and taking streets that she knew she wouldn't get caught on Kamryn made it to the meeting sidte a number of minutes ahead of Liz and parked along the sidewalk. Sitting in the car Kamryn watched as the marker for Reddington entered onto her GPS map. As soon Red pulled up Kamryn got out of the car down from Liz's SUV, looking around Kamryn looked to the roof and saw that they had sky side protection so that left the ground for any possible attackers.

Standing at the side of a car Kamryn stood by watching as Red's black Mercedes pulled up and parked, the black SUV that was part of the FBI task force sat nose to nose with the expensive car. Red stepped out of the car along Dembe as Kamryn looked around their surroundings. Everything that had happened after the Luther Braxton incident was partly Kamryn's fault or so she told herself, it was because of that incident that Liz was the way she was and the way she was acting towards Red.

Liz stepped out of the SUV and walked over to Red meeting him half way.

"What's wrong?"

"I just spent the last forty-two hours dealing with a man who is a life-long habitual, pathological liar."

"Tom…"

"Yes. Tom."

"Lizzie"

"Don't… Give me advice. This man… This liar. He told me something. Something that I need you to confirm. Now before I ask. I want you to understand I… I expect you to give me the dignity of a yes or no. Do you understand?"

Red looked conflicted, but after everything that had happened over the last several months with the Liaison, the memory issues with Liz after the Luther Braxton incident, he had no idea what would happen. He had no idea that Liz would be taken back to the FBI and that the Liaison would take her back in and turn her against him the way that Liaison had.

The fact that 'Tom Keen' was now in the employ of the Liaison was not something that Red had been expecting after the disappearance of The Major after the true death of the real Tom Keen. Red was now being a tad careless, the Fulcrum was now something that was literally keeping death at bay and with Liz brainwashed he didn't know what to do about the situation but hope to god that something triggered her hidden memories, Red wanted his daughter back he didn't care for this person before him too much, he missed the girl that he had a chance for the first time in over twenty years to spend a Christmas with.

"Yes. Yes I hired the man that was Tom Keen, this imposter… he is not one of mine. Tom was…"

"No, stop. I don't want to hear you excuses."

"Lizzie."

"No, you came here for this," Liz pulled the Fulcrum out of her bag as it sat in a heavy duty case, Red never knew where that thing was ever hidden. He hadn't been the one to hide it at all and now he realized that literally his daughter was the one that had it all along hidden away in some treasure she still had. He had to get them out of there, he had to… "Take it, I don't want to hear any of your excuses, I don't want to know." Red watched as Liz put the case on the hood of the car, his heart was breaking and he didn't know what to do. The urge to take the arm of his daughter and pull her to him so he could explain was overwhelming but the look of hatred said everything that resembled his daughter was gone. Watching her walk away was painful and as he started for her Kamryn had come up behind him standing at his side from her car.

"Come on Red, we'll try another day. I'll watch over her like I've always done…"

"Lizzie…" Stopping he watched in agony as his daughter got into the SUV and he turned to Kamryn taking a step before something slammed into him, he heard calls all around him before suddenly he was on the ground, a great pressure sitting on his chest and then the pain came.

"Red!"

Kamryn had ducked down after seeing Red slam into the ground, the crack of the gun was from a roof and it meant that the sniper that was supposed to be watching them was dead. They really wanted Red dead. Dembe reached Red first despite Kamryn being right there, seeing him pull Red to the front of the car then pulling at the case on the hood to the ground at his thigh pushing his hands against Red's chest. Liz had been about to start the SUV when she saw Red go down, she screamed jumping out of the SUV running for the man lying on the ground. Seeing Red something flashed in her brain and as she put her scarf and her hands on top of Red's chest she looked up and saw the woman that had been around her out of the corner of her eye for the last several months, there had been something similar.

What was it?

Looking down to Red, Liz saw Red cough and blood looking frothy began pouring out of his mouth and that's when it hit her, this wasn't the first time that she saw Red laying down on the ground and her hands on his chest. Kamryn's returning gun fire and her swearing and blood coming from her shoulder triggered another memory. A ragged looking woman coming out of a train car and Liz hugging Red, it all started coming back. Whatever had been done to her was breaking down and when the memory of Red confessing to her that he was her father that was it for Liz as she screamed in pain for what she had done to Red, what she had done to Kamryn a couple months back when she shot at her protector.

She screames in agony pressing her face tear streaming face to her dad's chest as memories assaulted her, this was her fault, she always had a tail, some government agent. She's the reason her father's laying on the ground bleeding out from a bullet wound to his chest.

"We need to get out of here, Liz… Liz!" Liz looked up and for the first time in a long time she saw clearly that Kamryn had taken another bullet for her as she remembered the bullet she took when she first met the active Dire Wolf. Liz and Red were supposed to die here and now, the blood coming from Kamryn's shoulder was dripping onto the pavement as Dembe continued to put pressure on Red's wound.

"Dembe get the door open to the Mercedes, we'll throw him into the back, get him and Liz out of here. I have to track the shooter."

"Kamryn…" Liz whispered became as pain in her head continued to grow from all the memory influx as her brain started revert itself back to prior to the kidnapping.

"No, your father wanted me to protect you and protect you I will. I'm also employed by your father and I'll deal with the pain long enough to get this bastard. I'm not the Dire Wolf for no reason, it takes more than this to get me down. Go!" Nodding to the car Kamryn pulled a couple small contraptions the Clan had developed. Small looking shotgun shell items she pressed a trigger and put one by the SUV and one in front of them as a billowing grey smoke engulfed a good area leaving cover.

Kamryn pulled one last item out of her coat, it was a gelatin capsule, a little larger than the large fish oil pills one would take. Taking the small little cover off she jammed it into her bullet wound and grunted as it popped releasing a chemical compound that stopped the bleeding and plugged the hole a foam like substance some of which was leaking a blood like mixed compound through the shirt, sweater and jacket.

"Get them out of here." Kamryn told Dembe as she stood and pulled her Sig out of her shoulder holster aiming for where a small rifle sheen was and fired. The crack was enough as the barrel disappeared, looking around Kamryn saw that there would be no running over building roofs and there was an above carpark where the sniper should have been. Taking off for it Kamryn saw the Mercedes peel out taking Red away to where ever it was for medical attention.

The throbbing in her shoulder was dulled by the thing she had jammed into her shoulder but it wouldn't last forever, jogging to the door that led to the parking she shot the lock and pulled the door open. An elevator was on its way down, looking for a non-descript car she spotted an SUV motor starting on its own and she casually stalked to the elevator just as the doors opened reviewing three men. Kamryn killed two of the three with the third having his arms thrown up in a surrender with a rifle case on his back.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life…"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh you should know me by reputation already, I've already taken enough of your lackeys and compatriots out as it is."

"Oh god…"

"In this case god will not help you and your buddies in Langley or the Bureau. You really don't know when to leave well enough alone do you?" Kamryn stepped into the elevator as the man tried to make a break for it only to have a hand on his throat as he was slammed back into the wall trying to break the iron vice grip. "In this case you'll be coming with me dead or alive and honestly I don't care what state you're in, because if employer dies, trust me. I will make this country burn to the ground and you really won't like it. Let's go." Pulling the man out of the elevator dragging him to his FBI SUV, Kamryn knocked the man out taking his gear and throwing it into the back trunk and dumping him into the back as well before getting into the driver's seat up front.

Pulling her phone out Kamryn looked at the message that was left for her by Dembe sometime during her fight.

 _He's losing too much blood, might not make the next hour or two._

Looking to the back seat Kamryn looked to the trunk and around the vehicle as she reached into the glove compartment seeing the remote detonator to the C4 built into the vehicle. The SUV was Black Ops vehicle and if there was any connection to any government faction or unit they would have to blow the gear up.

"Well my friend, looks like you get the death penalty… and here I was looking forward to having a wonderful chat with you…" Taking the detonator Kamryn got out of the vehicle after putting it into neutral and with a grunt pushed it towards the exit.

"Boom… boom… boom…" Kamryn walked away hitting the trigger switch as the SUV went up in a ball of heat and fire whipping the coat around her thighs, the debris hitting other vehicles, a couple tiny pieces hit the back of her coat as she left the parkade the fire sprinklers going off.

Standing outside Kamryn holstered her gun walking away from the building as fire started to bellow out from the parking structure. Snarling low she stalked to her car and stopped just before driver side noting that something was wrong and there was liquid coming from underneath it.

"The Dire Wolf… did you really think that you would live to see the end of our 'Cabal'?"

Kamryn looked over her shoulder just before a defining explosion rocked her world.


End file.
